Love
by Akinayuki
Summary: DRABBLE. Past Memories- Part three! Story Eighteen- How if. Tolong baca Author's note-nya ya.Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

SaSuSaku

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ General.

SasuSaku Pair

(Story one)

**-Sorry-**

_**Klinting…**_

Terdengar suara pintu sebuah café dibuka oleh seseorang. Dengan cepat seorang pelayan wanita menyambut tamu itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang ramah.

"Selamat malam, bisa saya ban.. Sasuke?" kata pelayan wanita itu dengan pandangan kaget kearah tamu yang ternyata sangat dikenalnya.

"Hn.. selamat malam Ino" kata Sasuke dengan ekpsresi dinginnya.

"Wah.. tumben kau mau datang ke tempat ramai seperti ini? Dan.. pakaianmu rapi sekali! Kau terlihat tampan dengan jas putih itu!" kata Ino sambil mengamati penampilan Sasuke malam ini.

"Hn.." sahut Sasuke singkat sambil mengamati sekeliling, ekor matanya sedang mencari seseorang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya untuk menghabiskan malam di café ini.

"Kau mencari dia kan? Dia di meja nomor 9" kata Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah meja yang telah ditempati oleh seorang gadis berambut pink dengan baju sweater merahnya. Sesekali gadis itu menoleh kearah jam tangannya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi" kata Ino lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hn.. arigatou" kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Ino, kemudian dia berjalan menuju gadis itu dan berhenti tepat di depan mejanya. Gadis itu langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke kemudian memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Kau terlambat tuan Uchiha Sasuke.." kata gadis itu pelan sambil terus menatap wajah Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Hn.. aku tahu itu Sakura" jawab Sasuke tanpa merasa bersalah, kemudian dia duduk di depan Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu hampir 2 setengah jam!" kata Sakura lagi.

"Hn.. aku tahu."

"Dan..?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap penuh harap kearah Sasuke. Dia berharap Sasuke menyadari kesalahanya dan mengatakan sebuah kata yang sama sekali belum pernah terucap dari mulut Sasuke selama dia berpacaran dengannya. Sebuah kata yang terdiri dari 4 huruf namun bisa membuat masalah tuntas. Maaf.

"Hn?" Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sakura, dia hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

'Mungkin memang tidak bisa..' batin Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang. Terkadang Sakura bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Apa susahnya mengucapkan kata maaf ketika dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Apa Sasuke menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan sehingga dia tidak perlu mengucapkan kata maaf?

Sasuke juga seorang manusia layaknya Sakura. Dan semua orang di dunia ini tahu bahwa manusia adalah mahkluk yang dipenuhi oleh kesalahan. Lalu.. apa Sasuke tidak menyadarinya?

Apa hanya karena dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi hingga kata maaf menjadi hal tabu baginya?

"Ngomong-ngomong.. kau terlihat tampan malam ini" kata Sakura tersenyum sangat manis melihat penampilan Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

"Hn.. arigatou" jawab Sasuke singkat.

'Yah.. setidaknya dia masih dapat berkata terima kasih bukan?'

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu terlambat?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil mengaduk-ngaduk jus stawberrynya yang ketiga.

"Ada urusan."

"Apa sangat penting?"

"Hn.."

"Oh.. apa kau akan pergi lagi setelah ini?"

"Hn.. aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku teralu lama.." jawab Sasuke sambil melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.07

"Meski ini malam minggu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Dia tidak memasang wajah sedih mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibanding dirinya. Bukan karena Sakura tidak mencintai Sasuke hingga dia tidak bersedih. Hanya saja dia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang seperti itu, Sasuke selalu melakukannya setiap mereka berkencan.

"Hn.." Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya.. kau selalu sibuk."

" ….." Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau baru 8 menit duduk di depanku.." kata Sakura tersenyum sedih, entah kenapa kali ini dia merasakan kesedihan yang tidak dirasakannya saat Sasuke melakukannya seperti biasa. Mungkin karena hari ini dia berulang tahun dan.. dia mendapatkan Sasuke melakukan hal yang seperti biasanya. Sakura mengira untuk hari saja Sasuke akan berubah, tapi harapannya sia-sia.

"Aku tahu.." kata Sasuke singkat.

" ….." Sakura terdiam, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Suasana kota begitu ramai, terlihat lampu-lampu menghiasi sepanjang jalan Konoha yang dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan mesra atau bahkan keluarga yang berjalan-jalan menikmati Konoha city saat malam minggu.

Sakura melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan nanar. Tak bisakah dia dan Sasuke seperti pasangan-pasangan yang larut dalam tawa canda tanpa memikirkan waktu? Dan sepertinya pasangan itu bisa mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya Sasuke?" kata Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke yang memandang jendela di sampingnya.

Sakura dengan cepat berjalan menuju toilet kemudian membasuh wajahnya yang hampir dibasahi oleh air mata yang sudah tidak sanggup ditahannya. Hatinya sakit dan dia merasa sangat kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke malam ini. Namun.. apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Apa lebih baik dia mengakhiri hubungan ini? Tapi.. dia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke.

Sakura ingin berteriak sekencangnya agar dia bisa menghilangkan rasa sedih yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Namun suaranya seperti hilang dalam sekejap, hanya air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan wanita-wanita di toilet itu, yang penting dia bisa melupakan rasa sakit ini.

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura berjalan menuju meja yang tadi ditinggalkannya bersama Sasuke. Namun ketika dia melihat kearah meja itu, dia tidak melihat kehadiran sesosok pria tampan dengan rambut mencuat yang sedang duduk di situ. Kosong.

'Dia sudah pergi' batin Sakura sambil menatap sedih kearah meja itu.

Tunggu..

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura ketika dia menemukan sebuah kertas putih yang dilipat dua berada di atas meja. Dia mengambil kertas itu kemudian membukanya. Seketika senyum bahagia terukir di wajah Sakura. Rasa sakit di hatinya telah hilang entah kemana akibat kertas itu.

Ternyata memang benar.. hal sepele dari seseorang yang berharga bisa menyaingi hal-hal besar di dunia ini. Seperti hal nya sebuah kertas pemberian dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat membuatnya melupakan semua sakit dan perasaan sedihnya dalam sekejap.

Hanya sebuah kertas kecil yang bertuliskan 'sorry'

OWARI

**A/N: Nyooooooo!! Baru kali ini Aki buat drabble story! +_+ Aneh?? Teralu lebay? Gyaaa.. silahkan mereview kalau anda mau mengkritik atau memberi saran kepada Aki!^^ **

**ARIGATO**


	2. Chapter 2

SaSuSaku

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ General.

SasuSaku Pair

(Story two)

**-Time-**

**Jam 13.15**

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya setelah ia menerima pesan singkat dari Sakura di Handphonenya. Sebuah pesan yang mengajaknya untuk makan bersama di sebuah restoran favorit Sakura. Bahkan Sakura menggunakan huruf kapital untuk waktu pertemuan mereka.

'_JAM 17.00! jangan terlambat'_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, dilihatnya jadwal pekerjaannya hari ini. Hari ini dia akan mengadakan rapat dengan para direksi jam 14.00 tepat.

'Mungkin dapat selesai jam 17.00' pikir Sasuke sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya. Dia selalu sibuk setiap hari, apalagi jabatannya sebagai penerus satu-satunya Uchiha corporation membuatnya tidak mempunyai waktu senggang layaknya orang lain. Bahkan dia selalu tiba di rumahnya sekitar jam setengah 1 malam.

Baginya hal itu tidak mengganggu kehidupannya. Apalagi dia hanya hidup sendirian, karena keluarganya telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat 2 tahun yang lalu. Ada tidaknya orang lain di dalam kehidupannya, tidak akan membawa pengaruh apapun untuknya.

***

**Jam 17.04**

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya lagi menyadari dia sudah berada di ruangan rapat. Kemudian dia melihat para anggota direksi yang masih beradu dengan argumen masing-masing.

'Sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama'

Sasuke mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepada Sakura.

'_Aku akan datang terlambat, tunggulah.'_

Mungkin tidak apa-apa membiarkannya menunggu sebentar.

***

**Jam 21.25**

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya untuk ke-tiga kalinya. Timbul kerutan di dahinya, dari rapat ini dia hanya menghasilkan 3 buah keputusan yang seharusnya tidak memakan waktu lama. Apalagi dia belum mengisi perutnya dengan sedikit makanan pun selama rapat itu.

'Makan?'

Sasuke teringat bahwa dia mempunyai janji makan bersama dengan Sakura jam 17.00 tadi dan sekarang sudah jam 21.26

'Mungkin dia sudah pulang' batin Sasuke sambil membereskan berkas-berkasnya yang tidak beraturan di atas meja kerjanya.

Namun.. hatinya gusar. Perasaannya saat ini tidak menentu dan pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Sakura. Dia bahkan tidak dapat mengatur berkas-berkasnya dengan baik.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke tiba-tiba, kemudian dia menyambar kunci mobil yang berada di atas mejanya dan berlari menuju tempat parkir di kantornya. Dia tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan heran. Saat ini pikirannya hanya satu.

Pergi ke tempat Sakura.

Sakura, gadis yang dikenalnya saat keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan. Sakuralah yang memberitahunya saat di rumah sakit bahwa keluarganya sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi. Sakura juga yang menghiburnya dan membuatnya tabah menghadapi rasa kehilangan paling besar dalam hidupnya itu.

Dan… Sakuralah orang yang membuat Sasuke menepis pernyataannya bahwa ada tidaknya orang lain di dalam kehidupannya, tidak akan membawa pengaruh apapun untuknya.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat, sesekali dia melirik jam digital yang ada di dalam mobilnya. 21.57 itulah angka yang ditampilkan oleh jam digital itu. Sudah hampir 5 jam dari waktu yang ditentukan. Dia benar-benar ingin segera ke tempat Sakura namun.. sepertinya Tuhan tidak menghendakinya. Jalan Konoha city begitu ramai dan sangat susah melalui kemacetan di jalan utama. Padahal hanya ini satu-satunya jalan menuju restoran yang dijanjikan oleh Sakura.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke lagi sambil menekan klakson mobilnya berkali-kali, namun tidak ada yang berubah. Mobilnya tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan celah sekecil apapun.

***

**Jam 00.15**

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya untuk ke-4 kalinya. Setelah 2 jam terjebak kemacetan, dia berhasil sampai di restoran itu. Tapi.. sepi, restoran itu sudah tutup. Bahkan lampu-lampu di restoran itu sudah padam.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu masuk restoran itu kemudian duduk di depannya. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia tidak bisa menyediakan sedikit waktupun untuk orang yang disayanginya. Sesaat dia merasa tidak pantas menjadi seorang manusia. Dia teralu kejam membiarkan seorang gadis yang dicintainya menunggu dirinya begitu lama tanpa mendapatkan apapun. Andai dia bisa memutar waktu kembali..

_Tap.._

Terdengar sebuah langkah yang mendekati Sasuke dan berhenti tepat didepannya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapakah orang yang berdiri di hadapannya yang sedang frustasi. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sa..Sakura?"

"Kau terlambat tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn.. aku tahu itu" jawab Sasuke sambil terus menatap Sakura.

"Selalu saja seperti itu.." kata Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kau masih menungguku?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk menunggumu, apa kau ingat?" kata Sakura sambil melipat kedua tanganya.

Sasuke ingat bahwa dia mengirimkan pesan untuk menunggunya, tapi.. dia tidak menyuruh Sakura untuk menunggu selama ini. Hanya untuk menunggunya sebentar, bukan selama 7 jam.

"Dasar bodoh" kata Sasuke pelan, dia merasa senang bahwa ternyata masih ada yang mau menunggu dirinya selama ini. Menunggu dirinya yang selalu tidak mau menyediakan waktunya untuk orang lain.

"Hei, setidaknya kau mengucapkan kata maaf atau terima kasih kepadaku! Bukannya 'dasar bodoh' !" kata Sakura memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Arigatou.. sudah mau menungguku selama itu" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Doitte" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau lapar Sasuke?"

"Hn.." kata Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga, dari tadi aku belum makan dan minum apapun.., mau makan bersama?" ajak Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke yang masih duduk di hadapannya.

"Boleh.." jawab Sasuke menyambut tangan Sakura, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu malam ini. Dia mengakui bahwa waktu memang berjalan begitu cepat hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah sangat mencintai Sakura dan tidak ingin Sakura meninggalkannya walau dia menunggu begitu lama.

OWARI

**A/n : nyooooooo!!! –triak pakai ToA- weits.. thanks buat yang telah mereview fic ini! Akina mengucapkan terima kasih banyak!^^**

**(Fic ini agak lebay gak ya?)  
**

**Melody-cinta : Hah? O_O kayanya enggak deh, banyak kok drabble yang gak lucu. mungkin melody nemunya yang lucu-lucu doang^^**

**Cake Factory : Aduh.. saskay teme khan memang gitu! XD eh.. zha lu tinggal di surabaya juga?**

**Furu : Hahahaha.. siapa dulu yang buat! tak kalah kejamnya! XD**

**Tsubame no simca(say) : Hei! jangan ngumbar aib ku di muka umum! XD**

**Lawra-chan : Walah... boleh juga tuh idenya, tapi kalo gitu hancurlah image Sasu dung? ^0^ hohoho**

**Mayura : Iya!^^ bis Aki suka banget kalau Sasu jadi dingin bok! lebih terasa mint-nyaAwan hitam ! XD**

**Awan hitam : Binggo! Sebenarnya sasu tuh teralu jaim! XD, ngemeng-ngemeng jangan lupa lanjutkan fanfic nistamu ya? -ngedipin mata- minta nomor hp dung? lewat PM aja ote?**

**Review selanjutnya Aki tunggu! ARIGATOU.**


	3. Chapter 3

SaSuSaku

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ General.

SasuSaku Pair

(Story three)

**-Connected-**

(Tsunagatteku)

Hujan..

Sakura benci hujan. Karena hujan membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari. Hujan juga membuatnya tidak bisa keluar dari rumahnya. Apalagi kini dia hanya tinggal sendiri. Saat hujan turun dia merasa kesepian.

'Andai Sasuke ada di sini' pikir Sakura sambil mengakhiri kegiatan mengamati hujan dari jendela kamarnya. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang di atasnya di penuhi oleh pigura foto yang tersusun rapi.

Dengan seksama diperhatikannya foto itu, kemudian tersenyum geli. Semua foto di meja itu adalah fotonya dengan Sasuke dalam berbagai pose. Yah.. bisa dibilang hanya dirinya yang melakukan berbagai pose sedangkan Sasuke tetap dengan tampang dinginnya.

'Dasar pelit senyum' batin Sakura melihat foto itu. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah foto dirinya bersama Sasuke saat perpisahan terakhir mereka sebagai seorang pelajar.

Sasuke terkenal sebagai pria misterius dan tidak pernah mengucap banyak kata yang tidak penting baginya. Dia adalah tipe manusia yang menyukai kesendirian. Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya kepada siapapun, tersenyum saja tidak pernah. Dan dia tidak suka keramaian.

Sedangkan Sakura?

Sakura terkenal sebagai wanita periang dan sering mengucapkan banyak hal dari yang penting sampai hal yang tidak penting. Dia adalah manusia yang menyukai kebersamaan. Sakura akan menangis bila dia sedih dan akan tertawa bila dia senang. Dan dia sangat suka akan keramaian.

Sungguh berbeda bukan?

Bahkan Hal yang dibenci Sakura menjadi hal yang disukai oleh Sasuke. Hujan dan tomat.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa orang yang sangat berbeda dapat bersama?

Kebanyakan orang beranggapan, dua dunia yang berbeda tidak akan pernah terhubung. Bagai langit dan bumi. Tidak pernah bersatu dan berada di tempat yang berbeda.

_Watashi nari ni ai saretai afureru no ni kimi ga mienai_

_Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda…_

Handphone Sakura berbunyi pertanda bahwa ada yang menghubunginya. Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil handphonenya yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya yang berwarna soft pink.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura melihat nama Sasuke muncul di layar handphonenya. "Konnichiwa" sapa Sakura mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hn.. Konnichiwa" balas Sasuke dari seberang sana.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura heran mengetahui Sasuke menghubunginya. Biasanya dia yang selalu menghubungi Sasuke.

"Hujan.." jawab Sasuke singkat. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Sakura ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Iya.. aku tahu, di sini juga hujan" jawab Sakura sambil melihat hujan dari balik jendela kamarnya.

" …… " Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke memikirkan dirinya hingga dia menelponnya. Tapi.. Sasuke tidak pernah berkata bahwa dia kawatir dengan Sakura.

Bila diibaratkan dengan langit dan bumi, Sakura adalah buminya. Bumi membutuhkan langit sebagai tempatnya untuk tinggal, dan bumi membutuhkan langit untuk kehidupannya. Tanpa langit maka tak ada hujan yang akan menyuburkan tumbuhan yang ada di bumi, tanpa langit maka tak ada matahari, bulan dan bintang. Bumi sangat membutuhkan langit.

Sedangkan Sasuke adalah langitnya. Apa yang dibutuhkan langit dari bumi?

"Sasuke, apa kau pernah menyadari kalau kita begitu berbeda?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba sambil melihat kearah langit yang kini berwarna abu-abu dengan campuran hitam. Benar-benar kelam.

"……" Sasuke hanya terus diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Entah apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan di tempatnya atau mungkin dia sedang berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu?

"Aku.. sering memikirkannya. Saat aku menyadarinya, aku merasa..entahlah tidak bisa aku jelaskan" kata Sakura kemudian berbalik memandang isi kamarnya.

"Hn..aku tidak pernah" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak pernah?" tanya Sakura yang kaget mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Perbedaan mereka begitu terlihat dan nyata. Mustahil Sasuke tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Hn…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

"Lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan"

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya kepada Sakura.

" …… " Sakura terdiam, dia memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan Sasuke. Kenapa jangan dipikirkan?

Sakura pernah berpikir, kalau dia mempunyai banyak persamaan dengan Sasuke mungkin dia akan lebih mengenal dan mengerti Sasuke. Lalu.. apa salahnya?

"Ada hal yang lebih penting.." sahut Sasuke lagi.

'Hal yang lebih penting? Saling mencintai?' pikir Sakura yang semakin bingung dengan perkataan dari Sasuke.

Selama ini apa yang tercipta dari perbedaan? Hanya membuat kondisi mereka seperti bumi dan langit bukan?

"Sasuke.."

"Hn…"

"Kau ada dimana?"

"Tempat yang sepi.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sendirian?" tanya Sakura sambil berbalik memandang langit untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hn.. kau?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aku juga.." jawab Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Kesepian?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, saat ini dia memang sedang kesepian. Rasanya sangat sedih bila mengetahui kau hanya sendiri dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apalagi jika kau adalah seseorang yang membenci hujan seperti Sakura.

'Andai kau ada disini' batin Sakura mengharapkan kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya. Namun, itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Datang ke tempat janjian saja dia telat beberapa jam, apalagi mengharapkannya datang tiba-tiba, mustahil.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke dari seberang, kali ini timbul suara berisik mengiringi suara Sasuke yang terdengar dari speaker Handphone Sakura.

"Menurutmu? Kenapa berisik sekali Sasuke?"

"Lihat ke bawah.." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Hah?" tanya Sakura kaget. Dia langsung membuka pintu beranda kamarnya dan melihat kearah bawah. Dia tidak peduli bahwa tubuhnya basah karena terkena air hujan yang turun begitu deras dari langit, yang dipikirkannya hanya satu.. sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri dengan sebuah payung bening melihat ke arahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" kata Sakura tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Hn.. " jawab Sasuke dari handphonenya.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?" balas Sakura sambil terus memegang handphonenya yang melekat di telinganya.

"Hanya mengabulkan keinginanmu saja" jawab Sasuke sambil terus memandang Sakura dari bawahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu keinginanku?" tanya Sakura kaget dan memandang heran kearah Sasuke.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku mengetahuinya."

"Benarkah??" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hn.. apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Sasuke yang balik bertanya kepada Sakura yang masih berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

"Aku sedang melihat seseorang yang sangat bodoh" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Tanpa payung.." sahut Sasuke dengan ekspresi biasanya.

"Iya, tanpa payung.." kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke. Dia telah menyadari sesuatu pada detik itu juga. Sesuatu yang menjawab pertanyaan mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan perbedaan antara mereka.

_Batin mereka selalu terhubung.. _

"Sasuke.."

"Hn…"

"Apa kau datang kepadaku karena kesepian?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn.. iya"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, dia telah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Apa yang dibutuhkan langit dari bumi..

'Setidaknya langit membutuhkan bumi agar dia tidak kesepian bukan?'

Owari

A/N : Nyooo! bUat smua yang udah review fic ini, aki ucapkan Arigatou ne!^^ trimakasih banyak udah mau ngereview fic ini! Aki akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! Ganbatte!


	4. Chapter 4

SaSuSaku

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ General.

SasuSaku Pair

(Story Four)

**-Boring-**

"Kau ini orang yang membosankan Sasuke" kata Naruto yang sudah putus asa mengajak Sasuke berbicara. Hari ini Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk berkenalan dengan teman-temannya, namun selama acara itu Sasuke hanya duduk diam sambil meminum kopinya, sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" kata Sasuke sinis, dia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain terhadap dirinya. Yang penting dia merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke sudah terbiasa dibilang lelaki yang membosankan. Baginya kata membosankan sudah menjadi kata wajib di dalam kamus hidupnya. Bukan hanya orang lain yang berkata bahwa dia membosankan, dirinya sendiri juga menganggap semua hal membosankan termasuk dirinya.

Contohnya saja acara ini, baginya sangat membosankan dan hanya membuang waktunya secara sia-sia. Lebih baik dia menggunakan waktunya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya atau istirahat di rumah.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengubah sikapmu itu?" tanya Naruto sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat. "Kapan acara ini selesai?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Hei.. acara ini baru dimulai setengah jam yang lalu, sabarlah sedikit" jawab Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan herannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas menandakan dia sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu.

"Dari dulu aku heran dengan Sakura, kenapa dia bisa betah bersamamu?" tanya Naruto meminum jus jeruknya lagi.

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia memang tidak mengetahui apa yang membuat Sakura betah dengan dirinya yang membosankan. Bahkan selama ini Sakura tidak pernah berkata bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang membosankan.

"Apa dia tidak pernah berkata kau membosankan?"

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke meminum kopinya.

'Sama sekali tidak pernah' batin Sasuke.

"Hum.. mungkin Sakura menyukai sesuatu yang abnormal" kata Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya, namun Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hei.. maksudku itu sesuatu yang beda dari yang lain, ya seperti dirimu itu!" kata Naruto menambahkan, "Kenapa Sakura tidak mau menjadi kekasihku ya? Padahal dia selalu berkata bahwa aku ini orang yang menyenangkan" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke sambil menaikkan bahunya.

Bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Naruto adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan dan ramah terhadap siapapun. Dia dapat membuat suasana menjadi ceria dan dipenuhi oleh tawa. Namun.. Sakura menolaknya.

Sasuke sempat menduga bahwa Sakura akan memilih Naruto ketimbang dirinya, namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Sakura memilihnya, memilih dirinya yang membosankan dan bahkan belum pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sakura.

Apa yang menarik dari dirinya?

Yah.. dia tampan dan kaya. Banyak wanita mengejarnya dan menyebutnya pria idaman. Tapi dalam soal percintaan Sasuke bukanlah apa-apa.

Dia dapat menyelesaikan soal-soal rumit atau masalah-masalah di kantor dengan mudah, namun mengenai cinta otaknya bagaikan otak unggas. Dia hanya tahu satu hal, dia mencintai Sakura selebihnya.. tidak ada.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir mengapa Sakura mencintainya dirinya yang seperti itu..

_Sora wo miagereba_

_Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru.._

Handphone Sasuke berdering, di layar Handphonenya tertulis bahwa dia telah menerima satu pesan.

_You got one message_

Sasuke menekan tombol 'read' dan mulai membacanya.

_From: Sakura_

'_Hei Sasuke! Sekarang kau dimana?'_

'Rupanya Sakura' batin Sasuke kemudian dia menekan tombol _reply_ dan membalasnya.

'_Aku terjebak di sebuah acara membosankan'_

"Siapa? Sakura?" tanya Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke menerima sebuah pesan di handphonenya.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke sambil menatap layar handphonenya. Foto dirinya dan Sakura menjadi wallpaper yang menghiasi handphonenya yang mahal itu.

"Rupanya dia panjang umur!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Hei Sasuke, apa kau pernah menanyakan kenapa Sakura menyukaimu?"

"Tidak"

"Tidak terpikirkan untuk menanyakannya?"

" …… " Sasuke terdiam, dia memikirkan pertanyaan Naruto dengan serius. Kenapa dia tidak menanyakannya?

Sasuke menekan tombol handphonenya membentuk sebuah rangkaian nomor telpon dan menghubunginya.

"Hallo?" terdengar sebuah suara seorang gadis dari seberang, "Sasuke?"

"Hn, ini aku Sakura" jawab Sasuke sambil memberikan isyarat kepada Naruto untuk pergi.

"Ok!" kata Naruto pelan kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Ada apa? Barusan aku mau membalas pesanmu hahaha" kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

" …… " Sasuke diam. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan mengapa Sakura menyukai dirinya, tapi.. ternyata sungguh susah membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

"Hum.. Kau di acara apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Acara perkenalan" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Naruto" jawab Sasuke lagi sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang bercengkrama dengan temannya yang Sasuke ingat bernama Kiba.

"Apa sungguh membosankan?"

"Lumayan."

"Oh.. lalu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sakura.

"Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku kan?" tanya Sakura yang mengerti maksud Sasuke menelponnya.

"Hn.."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Hah? Kenapa apa?" tanya Sakura balik yang tidak mengerti pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Menyukaiku.." jawab Sasuke menambahkan.

"Hum…" Sakura diam sejenak. "Bagaimana ya? aku sadar kalau kau itu orang yang membosankan dan tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

'Rupanya dia menyadarinya' batin Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Aku juga sadar kau adalah pria yang tidak ahli dalam percintaan.." tambah Sakura. Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar semua perkataan Sakura. Dia tidak bisa menyelanya atau menyanggahnya, semua yang dikatakan oleh Sakura adalah kenyataan.

"Tapi.. meski kau membosankan, tanpa kau sadari sebenarnya kau membuat hidupku lebih menarik. Meski kau tidak pernah berkata kau mencintaiku, perbuatanmu yang mengatakan betapa kau mencintaiku, dan meski kau tidak ahli dalam percintaan.. kau telah membuatku merasakan cinta" kata Sakura lagi.

Sasuke terpaku mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Ucapan Sakura benar-benar membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu yang tidak pernah disadarinya.

Bahwa menilai diri sendiri dari orang lain dan dari pandangan sendiri itu salah, karena penilai yang paling benar adalah dari orang yang sangat mencintaimu.

"Apa aku terdengar seperti orang bodoh Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn… memang bodoh" jawab Sasuke, sepintas dia tersenyum namun sayang Sakura tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Hufth.. " Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih.." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Doitte, oh iya! Sekali-sekali rubahlah sikapmu yang membosankan itu!"

"Tidak akan" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sinisnya.

"Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda! Tetaplah seperti ini.. menjadi Sasuke yang aku cintai."

"Hn.."

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Hari ini dia mendapatkan jawaban yang sangat menyenangkan baginya.

'Setidaknya acara ini tidak teralu membosankan' batin Sasuke sambil meminum kopinya lagi.

Owari

**A/N: Nyooooo!!^^ arigato for the reviews!! Aki seneng banget dengan reviews kalian semua. Oh iya, ada kesalah pahaman nieh.. fic ini belum tamat kok!^^ Aki belum ada niat mau COMPLETE-in ni fic. so.. bersabar aje ye.. hahahahaha..**

**Bagi semua yang reviews Aki hanya bisa berkata Arigato buat pujian and sarannya! Arigato juga udah mau add ni fic ke fav story!^^.Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mereviews ye!! Ja nee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Nyoooo!!! Akhirnya fic yang ini Aki update juga XDD. Apakah ada yang sudah menunggu lama? +pede+ Maafkan Aki yang sudah melantarkan fic ini hingga tahun telah berganti =__=. Ya sudlah.. Happy reading!!**

**

* * *

  
**

SaSuSaku

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ General.

SasuSaku Pair

Story five

**-Wish-**

"Jadi, kalau kita meminta kepada bintang jatuh.. keinginan kita bisa terkabul!" Sakura mengakhiri cerita panjangnya yang hampir memakan waktu seperempat jam untuk dirinya seorang. Bahkan pria tampan yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang asyik memejamkan mata dan tidak menghiraukan sama sekali.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan mencibir ketika dia melihat pacarnya sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan malah tertidur pulas dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sasukeeeeeee!!!" teriak Sakura sambil memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dengan kesal. Mata pria yang dipanggil itu terbuka dengan pelan dan menunjukkan pandangan malas kepada Sakura.

"Hnn?"

"Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Hn.." Sasuke mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Apa yang aku bicarakan tadi?" tanya Sakura curiga. Dia ingin menguji Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sangat tidak menyakinkan.

"Bintang jatuh dan keinginan.."

"Ah! Pintar!!" Sakura tersenyum senang sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke. Dia tahu bahwa meski Sasuke sering terlihat tidak pernah menghiraukannya atau tertidur saat dia bercerita panjang lebar, Sasuke sebenarnya selalu mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Sakura. Meskipun itu hanya inti-intinya saja.

Setidaknya Sasuke adalah pendengar baik dengan sikap yang buruk. Oh! Dan wajah yang rupawan! Tambahkan itu!

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke..apa kau punya sebuah permintaan?"

"Hn?" Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya dan hanya melirik Sakura dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ah- maksudku kau kan orang kaya. Semua hal bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah. Iya kan?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman kota yang terlihat ramai di hari minggu.

"Hn.. ya"

"Apa.. sebagai orang kaya kau punya sebuah permintaan yang ingin terkabulkan?"

"…… aku belum memikirkannya" jawab Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan sedikit menguap.

"Sudah kuduga!" Sakura menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Mungkin tomat?" sahut Sasuke ragu-ragu. Sakura tercengang dan hanya melihat pacarnya dengan tatapan heran.

Hei?? Seorang pria tampan, kaya, terkenal dan punya reputasi bagus di masyarakat memiliki sebuah permintaan yaitu 'tomat'? TOMAT?

"Kau pasti bercanda.." kata Sakura pelan sambil menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Waktu kecil aku pernah menginginkan tomat raksasa" jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Mendengar hal itu spontan membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ada yang salah?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Hahaha.. tidak.." jawab Sakura menghapus air matanya yang keluar akibat jawaban Sasuke yang menurutnya konyol. "Hanya saja.. ternyata kau seorang manusia Sasuke!" kata Sakura lagi kemudian melanjutkan tawanya.

Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Sasuke mempunyai pemikiran yang normal, apalagi sebuah keinginan tentang tomat raksasa. Sakura mengira Sasuke mungkin mengingkan waktu luang yang lebih banyak atau pekerjaannya yang segera selesai. Bukannya tomat raksasa..

Coba lihat sosok Sasuke, dingin.. serius dan pekerja keras. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa di dalam otaknya ada sebuah imajinasi mengenai tomat raksasa? Bahkan pacarnya pun tidak menyangka tentang hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kira kau tidak meninginkan hal-hal aneh seperti itu! Ternyata… Hahahaha.."

"Diamlah" perintah Sasuke sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Saat ini dia merasa malu dan di wajahnya terdapat semburat merah akibat ejekan Sakura.

"Hahaha.. maaf.. tapi itu keinginan yang lucu!" kata Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Lalu apa keinginanmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan segera keluar dari ejekan Sakura.

"Hah? Aku? Aku punya banyak keinginan!" jawab Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Dan kau ingin semuanya terkabul?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yup!" Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Bintang di langit akan binasa untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?! Setidaknya keinginanku tidak seperti keinginanmu itu!" sahut Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa keinginanmu?"

"Semoga Sasuke tidak pernah telat lagi!" Sakura menunjukkan jari telujuknya di depan wajah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendengar permintaan Sakura.

"Semoga Sasuke tidak tidur waktu mendengarkan ceritaku!!" Sakura menunjukkan 2 jari kepada Sasuke membentuk huruf 'V'. Dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kesal dari Sasuke.

"Dan.."

"Tch~" Sasuke membuang mukanya ke arah lain dengan kesal. Permintaan Sakura tadi sama saja dengan sebuah ejekan yang menyinggungnya.

"Semoga Sasuke ingat kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunnya!" Sakura tersenyum lebar saat mengucapkan keinginannya yang terakhir. Dia mencium pipi Sasuke dengan cepat sebelum Sasuke menoleh kepadanya.

"Happy birthday Sasuke!"

Sasuke memegangi pipinya kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia masih tidak dapat berkata apapun dan hanya memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sungguh.. dia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, apalagi dalam seharian ini tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya hingga Sakura melakukannya.

Pertama kali dan menyadarkannya.

"Arigatou.."

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat membelikanmu sesuatu yang lebih bagus. Tapi.. kurasa kau menyukainya.." Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari tas jinjingnya yang berwarna putih dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Sebuah buah bulat berwarna merah.

"Meskipun bukan tomat raksasa setidaknya ini tetap tomat kan? Hehe.." Sakura tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika Sasuke menerima hadiah 'kecil'nya.

"Sakura.." Sasuke masih melihat tomat itu di tangannya.

"Ya Sasuke?"

"Sepertinya.. aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Keinginanku yang baru.."

"Benarkah? Apa itu? Tomat?" tanya Sakura lagi. Dia menahan ketawanya membayangkan keingingan Sasuke yang mungkin lebih parah dari tomat raksasa.

"Bukan.. " Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Lalu apa?"

"Semoga Sakura selalu mencintaiku" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Sakura.

Mata Sakura membulat. Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Baru kali ini Sasuke mengucapkan cinta kepadanya. Ah! bukan… ini sebuah permintaan untuk selalu mencintainya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Keinginanmu terkabul Sasuke."

OWARI

* * *

**A/n again : Yosh!!! Story five finish! XDDD akhirnya fic ini ke-update juga fyuuuh~ *lega*. Terima kasih sudah menunggu begitu lama!^^ *kalau anda menunggunya* dan terima kasih sudah mereview fic ini atau add ke favorite story!! Arigatou gozaimasu ne!!! **

**Oh iya!! Aki mau tanya!! Apakah fic ini dilanjutkan apa cukup sampai disini nyo?? ^^a**

**Butuh saran nyo!!**

**R&R?? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Wow~ Cepat sekali Aki mengupdate chappie ini!! 0___0a. Anggap saja sebagai penebus dosa gara-gara Aki telat banget mengupdate fic ini! Happy reading! **

* * *

SaSuSaku

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ General.

SasuSaku Pair

Story six

- **Understand** -

---

"Payah" Sasuke menggerutu melihat hasil pekerjaan karyawannya yang kini berceceran tak beraturan di atas meja kerjanya. Otot-otot di wajahnya terlihat menegang dan berkontraksi membentuk suatu kerutan diantara dua alisnya.

Saat ini dia sedang kesal. Ah.. tidak.. benar-benar kesal tepatnya. Semua hasil pekerjaan anak buahnya tidak ada yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Benar-benar berbeda.

"Hh~ " Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kebesaran miliknya. Tangan kirinya sedang berusaha memijit-mijit dahinya agar otot-otot di wajahnya kembali berelaksasi.

Sasuke dapat memaklumi kalau hasilnya sedikit berbeda dari permintaanya, tapi.. ini sepertinya sudah tidak dapat dimaklumi.

Bila diibaratkan.. Sasuke menginginkan sebuah kopi tanpa gula namun karyawannya memberikannya sebuah teh herbal dengan aroma lavender yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Meskipun hati kecil Sasuke 'agak' bernafas lega karena karyawannya tidak memberikannya racun tikus atau obat nyamuk cair untuk memenuhi keinginan kopinya itu.

Oke.. sebenarnya apa yang salah?

Sasuke tahu benar kemampuan para karyawannya dan itu sangat tidak dapat diremehkan. Tentu saja mengingat kualifikasi para karyawan Uchiha Corp yang sangat tinggi dan penyeleksian masuk super ketat.

Jadi.. kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apa dia yang SALAH?

Sasuke terdiam dan berpikir lebih jauh. Jari-jari tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk pegangan kursi dengan ritme tertentu.

Apa yang salah dari dirinya sebagai seorang bos?

Meskipun dia orang yang dingin tapi dia sangat baik kepada karyawannya. Dia selalu memberikan cuti kepada karyawannya kalau sedang sakit ataupun ada urusan tanpa ada potongan gaji sama sekali.

Lalu..

Sasuke mendorong kursinya maju mendekati meja kerjanya dan menggapai mug putih yang berada di dekat pigura-pigura foto yang terpajang rapi. Dengan perlahan dia membuka tutup mug itu dan meminum isinya.

'Uh.. sekarang pengibaratan kopi tanpa gula dengan teh herbal itu terwujud..'

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengembalikan mug itu kembali ke posisi semula dan tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi. Dia melonggarkan dasi merahnya kemudian mengacak-ngacak pelan rambut emo yang mencuat miliknya.

Mata onyx-nya memandangi berkas-berkas 'sampah' itu sekali lagi hingga akhirnya terpaku pada deretan pigura foto di pojok mejanya. Foto keluarganya, foto dirinya dan kakaknya, serta foto orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata jade-nya yang bening dan jernih. Di foto itu dia tersenyum lembut seperti seorang malaikat. Oh ya.. dia memang seorang malaikat bagi semua orang, karena profesinya sebagai seorang dokter.

Haruno Sakura.

Ah.. andai semua karyawannya seperti Sakura. Mungkin dia tidak akan bernasib seperti ini dan pastinya tidak akan mendapatkan teh herbal lagi di mejanya.

Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat memahami dirinya. Pikirannya, kesukaannya, kelakuannya dan semua tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Seakan-akan Sakura bisa meramal apapun yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Dan Sasuke sangat menyukai kopi buatan Sakura.

Sering Sasuke berharap bahwa Sakura berhenti bekerja dan menjadi sekertaris pribadinya yang selalu menyediakan kopi kepadanya setiap waktu. Ya.. setiap waktu! Dan bukan teh herbal dengan aroma lavender seperti obat nyamuk itu.

"Kapan dia pulang?" Sasuke bertanya sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Jam 19.30

'Sakura pasti masih sibuk' batin Sasuke menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia membalik kursinya hingga menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota malam hari dari lantai 54 Uchiha Corp.

Lampu-lampu gedung dan baliho, serta lampu-lampu kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya terlihat seperti kunang-kunang bagi Sasuke dan itu membuatnya memejamkan mata akibat kantuk yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

**Tok Tok**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke dengan ritme tertentu.

"Hn.. masuk" sahut Sasuke pelan masih dengan posisi seperti tadi. Sama sekali tidak membuka matanya dan tidak membalikkan kursinya ke posisi semula.

"Kopi Tuan..?"

Orang itu menawarkan sebuah kopi kepada Sasuke sebagai pengganti teh herbal yang baru seteguk diminum oleh Sasuke. Namun Sasuke merasa aneh dengan suara orang tersebut. Suara yang familiar dan terdengar indah di telinga Sasuke. Suara Sakura..

'Bukan, ini pasti gara-gara aku memikirkan Sakura..'

"Hn.. taruh saja disitu.. dan bawa teh itu" perintah Sasuke menunjuk mug yang diatas mejanya tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. Dia masih memejamkan mata dan membenamkan punggungnya dalam-dalam di kursi empuk miliknya.

"Baik.." Orang itu menjawab pelan dan menukar teh herbal itu dengan secangkir kopi yang dibawanya. "Saya permisi, tuan" kata orang itu lagi kemudian melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Sasuke dapat mendengar bunyi pintu ruangannya yang ditutup pelan setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku pasti sudah gila.." sahut Sasuke pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi. Sepertinya dia harus ke psikiater agar tidak membayangkan bahwa karyawannya itu Sakura. Atau mungkin ke THT? Agar kupingnya diperiksa dengan baik dan tidak selalu terngiang suara Sakura.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan merapikan jas-nya. Sepertinya dia harus beristirahat lebih awal malam ini agar pikirannya tenang. Dengan cepat dia menutup korden jendelanya dan merapikan berkas-berkas yang berantakan di atas mejanya. Namun saat dia ingin mengambil berkas yang terletak di dekat pigura foto Sakura, matanya membulat bagai ikan koi.

Secangkir cappuchino dengan cream yang berbentuk love diatasnya.

Sasuke memadang pintu ruangannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ini tidak mungkin dibuat oleh karyawannya.

"Ternyata Aku tidak gila.." gumam Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah kopi itu. Dia mengambil kopi itu dan meminumnya hingga sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di wajah tampannya.

Semua yang dipikirkannya adalah benar. Apapun itu tentang Sakura di mata Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal yang paling benar dalam hidupnya. Termasuk bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya.

'Setidaknya dia tidak perlu menghabiskan teh herbal itu bukan?'

OWARI

* * *

**a/n : Nyoooo!! Apakah fic ini jadi hancur?? 0___0" Aki sudah berusaha mencari tema-tema baru untuk chappie selanjutnya. Tapi Aki kagak pede DX secara belum pernah mengalami pacaran dari brojol.. tapi nulis fic tentang cinta ==". Kalo ada yang menjanggal.. maafkan Aki nyoo!! ^^a**

**Yosh! Arigatou buat yang mereview dan bahkan meng-sms Aki waktu Aki di indo!! Dukungan kalian tidak akan Aki sia-sia kan!! XD Fic ini akan Aki lanjutkan sampai chapter-chapter selanjutnya!**

**Arigatou to:**

pick-a-doo**//Risle-coe//****''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan//****Naru-mania//**Sora Chand**//Cumanumpanglewat//**Vinn Ino**//**Michishige Asuka**//**Mayuura**//Sa-chan//**Ayui Nonomiya**//**Furu-pyon**//**diindaa

**And for Micon!**

**Dan semoga Aki bisa mengupdate fic ini lebih cepat! ^^**

**R&R ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Sorry Aki naruh a/n di awal~ hehehee.. tapi Aki sangat ingin berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah membaca fic Aki, mereview dan bahkan meng-Add nya di Favo story XD. Ada yang bilang chap kemarin kependekkan ya? Gomen… memang awalnya Aki mau buat fic ini jadi kumpulan drabble singkat tapi kesannya mendalam gitu. (padahal males ngetik banyak-banyak) XDD. Ya sudlah.. enjoy the story ^^**

SaSuSaku

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ General.

SasuSaku Pair

Story seven

**-Need-**

"Hatchuuu~"

Suara bersin itu lagi-lagi terdengar menggema di ruangan rapat Uchiha Corp. Sebenarnya suara bersin itu bisa dikatakan berguna untuk mencairkan suasana rapat yang sangat serius dan menegangkan. Namun bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bersin itu justru membuatnya terlihat bagai orang yang terkena virus berbahaya yang siap menularkan kepada siapa saja dan kapan saja.

Lihat dia! Duduk di paling ujung dan sangat terlihat semua peserta rapat yang lain menggeser tempat duduk mereka dengan interfal beberapa meter darinya. Oh! Tak lupa disertai lirikan mata 'abstrak' yang dihadiahkan kepada Sasuke setiap dia mengeluarkan bersin 'fenomenal' miliknya.

Ok.. Sasuke sangat tidak suka keadaan ini. Akibat flu yang menyerangnya kemarin malam, dia menjadi 'mahkluk asing' di kantor megahnya. Bahkan untuk menarik nafas saja dia butuh mengeluarkan energi dan mengorbankan beberapa ATP dari proses metabolisme tubuhnya. Jangan tanya kenapa Sasuke bisa menggunakan kata-kata hiperbola sains seperti itu..

'Cukup..'

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruang rapat itu. Meninggalkan semua orang yang hanya terpaku menatap kepergiannya dan mungkin sedikit bernafas lega mengetahui akhirnya sumber virus telah lenyap dari lingkungan mereka.

"Hatchuuuu~!!"

Bersin Sasuke terdengar lagi ketika dia berjalan keluar dari kantornya. Dengan wajah kesal dia mengambil sapu tangan putih dari sakunya dan mengelap daerah di sekitar hidungnya yang simetris itu.

Sepertinya flu yang menyerang tubuhnya kali ini bisa digolongkan parah. Hidungnya tersumbat, kepalanya pusing dan obat yang diminumnya tadi pagi sama asekali tidak bekerja untuk membasmi virus influenza yang sedang berpesta di dalam tubuhnya.

'Aku harus ke dokter.'

Sasuke berpikir di depan pintu masuk kantornya sembari menunggu sang supir datang dengan mobil miliknya.

Apa dia harus ke dokter? Itu yang diperlukannya?

Pertanyaan itu terlintas di benak Sasuke ketika ia berpikir lebih jauh. Pergi ke dokter sama saja menyia-nyiakan uangnya bila mengingat resep yang diberikan akan bernasib sama dengan obatnya tadi pagi –dibuang- . Oh bagus..sekarang seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa perhitungan terhadap uang. Sungguh bukan dirinya…

Jadi.. apa yang benar-benar dibutuhkannya?

Sasuke merenung beberapa menit hingga mobil yang ditunggunya datang menjemput dan mengantarnya ke sebuah tempat yang tentunya di minta oleh Sasuke kepada sang supir.

Sebuah rumah minimalis yang terlihat nyaman dan teduh. Berwarna putih dengan unsur kayu membaur menjadi satu membentuk sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua. Tak lupa pohon-pohon kecil yang menghiasi taman rumah itu membuah mata Sasuke merasa sejuk.

Dengan pelan Sasuke membuka pagar rumah itu dan menuju halaman belakang untuk mencari seseorang yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat gadis berambut pink yang terlihat sibuk menjemur pakaiannya yang tidak teralu banyak. Mata jade-nya mengamati satu persatu cuciannya yang telah terjemur sempurna lalu tersenyum puas sambil berkata "Perfect"

"Hatchuuuuu~"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke ketika dia mendengar suara bersin di dekatnya.

"Sasuke?!"

"Hn.." Sasuke mengangguk sekilas kemudian mengelap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya lagi.

"Tidak bekerja?" tanya Sakura heran sambil melanjutkan kegiatan menjemurnya.

"Hn.. tidak."

'Tumben?"

"Aku sakit."

"Harusnya kau minum obat Sasuke.."gerutu Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan jemurannya, terlihat dahi Sakura sedikit mengerut saat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya sedang sakit.

"Sudah, tapi tidak mempan."

"Hh~ yang kau butuhkan sekarang hanya istirahat.."

"Kurasa tidak…" dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya duduk di lantai kayu balkon belakang rumahnya. Kemudian dia membaringkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Sakura. "Yang kubutuhkan hanya ini.." kata Sasuke lagi sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Benarkah? Apa dengan begini flu-mu akan sembuh Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku Sasuke.

"Hn.. pasti sembuh."

"Ini resep dari dokter mana?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa menit, kemudian dia berbalik ke samping hingga wajahnya menghadap perut datar Sakura dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura sambil membenamkan wajahnya dalam kehangatan tubuh Sakura. "Dari dokter yang bernama 'Cinta'.."

Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Well.. mungkin cinta adalah obat ampuh untuk menyembuhkan semua penyakit dan..

"Sepertinya dia dokter yang sangat hebat.."

"Hn.. dan gratis" sahut Sasuke mantap dan mereka berduapun tertawa bersama-sama.

OWARI

**a/n again : Nyoooo!!! Akhirnya chap 7 selesai! XD**

**gomen nyo kalo ada misstypo ya~ Aki ngetiknya cepet-cepet atuh =_=**

**Chap ini pendek lagi ya??**

**Hyahahahaha~ gomen lagi dah.. besok-besok Aki buat agak panjangan dikit deh. Oce?**

**Arigato Gozaimashita buat yang sudah mereview story six XDD**

**R&R? :3**


	8. Chapter 8

SasuSaku

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ General.

SasuSaku Pair

Story Eight

**- Give –**

Sakura sudah membuka matanya selebar yang dia bisa. Memaksimalkan gendang telinganya dan mempersiapkan otaknya untuk merekam semuanya. Ya.. semua tentang kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi apa yang bisa didapatkannya?

Banyak!

Dia mendapatkan banyak hal dari diri Sasuke.

**Satu, Sasuke adalah mahkluk tertampan yang pernah ditemui oleh Sakura.**

Mata jadenya berhasil mendapatkan hal itu dengan baik. Tapi, itu hal umum. Semua wanita di dunia ini juga pasti bisa mengetahuinya dalam sekali tatap. Lihatlah mahkluk bernama Sasuke yang sedang duduk di depannya saat ini. Biarpun mata Onyx-nya sedang tertutup dan dia hanya duduk diam mendengarkan musik-musik favoritnya yang mengalun keluar dari headset I-Podnya. Tetap saja dia begitu indah dipandang.

Sakura tersenyum merona memandangi Sasuke. "Tampan.." tangan mungil nan putih miliknya menuliskan kata 'Handsome' di buku kecil berwarna merah yang tergeletak di depannya. Kemudian dia meminum stawberry Sunday-nya sambil memainkan pulpen di tangannya.

Dia berpikir kembali tentang Sasuke.

Apa yang gendang telinganya dapatkan dari laki-laki itu?

**Dua, suara Sasuke adalah keajaiban dunia kedelapan.**

Mungkin teralu berlebihan, tapi suara Sasuke memang sangat berharga bagi Sakura. Meskipun suara Sasuke begitu dingin, menusuk dan terkesan penuh nada sarkastik. Suara Sasuke adalah motivator hidup Sakura. Disaat Sasuke berkata semua akan baik-baik saja, entah mengapa Sakura merasa bahwa semua memang pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura saat ia melihat Sakura sedang tersenyum sendiri sambil mengigit ujung pulpennya.

"Heh? Tidak.. hanya iseng saja" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar gadis bodoh."

_Well,_ pemikiran Sakura tadi sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk kata barusan.

"Ayo kita pulang" Sasuke melepaskan headsetnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah iya!" sahut Sakura yang dengan cepat memasukkan buku kecilnya ke dalam tas jinjing jeans miliknya dan meminum habis stawberry Sunday-nya kemudian dia menyusul Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan kasir untuk membayar tagihan.

Lalu, apa yang didapatkan tangan Sakura dari Sasuke?

**Tiga, tangan Sasuke adalah malaikat penolong Sakura.**

Begitu hangat dan erat. Menggenggam tangan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa damai dan aman. Meskipun pada kenyataannya tangan Sasuke lebih cocok dikatakan tangan dingin, tapi tangan Sasuke-lah yang menjadi pembimbing Sakura untuk keluar dari semua masalah yang ada.

"Ayo pulang" kata Sasuke singkat setelah dia selesai membayar tagihan yang ada. Tangan kirinya yang daritadi bersembunyi di balik celananya dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membimbingnya keluar dari café tempat mereka beristirahat tadi.

'Memang nyaman'

Sakura terus tersenyum saat dia dan Sasuke bergandengan tangan sambil menelusuri jalan di sekitar pertokoan menuju rumah Sakura. Sesekali dia mengayunkan tangannya hingga tangan Sasuke juga ikut berayun disertai lirikan sepintas dari Sasuke. Sakura sangat mensyukuri keputusannya untuk memaksa Sasuke tidak memakai mobil mewahnya hari ini. Ya.. meskipun dia harus mendapatkan berbagai macam penolakan dari Sasuke. Toh akhirnya Sasuke juga mau.

Banyak hal yang Sasuke telah lakukan untuknya. Sasuke mau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya dalam kehidupannya sebagai kalangan eksekutif muda demi seorang gadis biasa bernama Haruno Sakura. Itulah yang membuat Sakura mencintai Sasuke selama ini.

**Empat, Cinta Sasuke adalah darah Sakura.**

Mencintai dan dicintai oleh Sasuke adalah hal yang selalu ada. Cinta Sasuke membuat jantung Sakura terus berdetak tiap detik bahkan Sakura merasakan cinta Sasuke di seluruh tubuhnya sama dengan merasakan darahnya yang dipompa oleh jantungnya ke seluruh tubuh.

Bila Sasuke berhenti mencintainya, maka jantungnya pun akan berhenti berdetak. Bila Cinta Sasuke tidak ada lagi, buat apa jantungnya ada di dalam tubuhnya?

"Hari ini kau terus tersenyum.." sahut Sasuke ketika dia melirik Sakura yang sedang tersenyum memikirkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn.."

"Ya.. karena aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil kepada Sasuke.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkanku.." sahut Sasuke datar dan menatap jalan di depannya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa jawabannya itu telah membuat pacarnya berubah menjadi 'merah'.

"Ti-Tidak!" kata Sakura dengan terbata-bata.

"Benarkah?" sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Huum.." Sakura hanya membuang mukanya karena malu. Sasuke benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Bisa terbayang bukan? Bagaimana jadinya kehidupan Sakura bila Sasuke tidak ada di dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin ini tidak baik untuk teralu bergantung kepada Sasuke. Sakura adalah vampire yang membutuhkan darah untuk hidup. Kalau diartikan Sakura adalah manusia yang membutuhkan cinta Sasuke untuk hidup. Yah.. Sakura benar-benar terperangkap oleh Sasuke.

Terdengar mengerikan.. tapi terasa membahagiakan untuk Sakura. Itulah cinta bukan?

"Tsk~ kenapa jalan begitu ramai?" Sasuke menggerutu ketika mereka berhenti untuk menyeberang jalan yang penuh dengan mobil-mobil berderet membentuk barisan yang tidak berongga seperti dinding sel pada tumbuhan. Ya ya ya.. perumpamaan yang sangat ilmiah.

"Itu hal biasa Sasuke. Jam segini waktunya orang-orang pulang kerja.." jawab Sakura. "Makanya kau itu harus menghargai pejalan kaki! Dasar pengendara mobil" kata sakura lagi disusul tawa kecil olehnya.

"Pengendara mobil itu bukan dosa" Sasuke mendengus kesal dan membuat Sakura semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tahu, kau sebenarnya sudah berbuat dosa sejak bertemu denganku!"

"Kurasa tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pernah dengar, 'ketampanan adalah sebuah dosa' Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, apa ketampananku adalah dosa bagimu?"

"AH! Kau Percaya diri sekali!" sahut Sakura sambil memukul pundak Sasuke dengan keras dan Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon.

"Kau juga berdosa padaku" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Sakura membulatkan matanya memandang Sasuke.

"Pernah dengar 'cinta adalah dosa besar' Nona Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

"Tidak pernah, kau mengarangnya sendiri!" jawab Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau mengetahuinya" balas Sasuke.

"Mengetahui 'cinta adalah dosa' ?" tanya Sakura yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Mengetahui kalau aku berdosa karena.." perkataan Sasuke terhenti karena kini bibirnya yang sempurna itu mengecup bibir pink milik Sakura. Lembut dan manis meski hanya sekilas. "Aku mencintaimu."

Satu hal lagi yang Sakura dapatkan dari Sasuke..

**Lima, bibir Sasuke adalah hal termanis di dunia.**

Dan Sakura sangat menyukai hal itu.

OWARI

**a/n : HAHAHAHAHAHA XD akhirnya update juga nih fic! Jujur ye.. ending chapter delapan ini bikin Aki nyengir. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke pakai lipgloss sampai rasanya manis yak? –ditampar Sasu- wkakakaka XD**

**Tapi yah… sapa juga yang gak pingin dicium Sasuke? Aki lah orangnya!! Aki mah maunya dicium MINATO XDD –gak nyambung-**

**Mari kita hentikan author note yang gak berguna ini.**

**Yosh! Sankyuu for review**

Chiwe-SasuSaku **//Maniez//** kazuka-rizu ichirunatsu23**//** Green YupiCandy Chan// Naru-mania**//** Je_jess// ..// Furu-pyon// chiu-chi Hatake// ''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan// beby-chan// pick-a-doo// Princess Mikaia// Hikari Uchiha Hatake//:))// Michi-chi// Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi// Sasusasusasu// mysticahime// Greene

R&R please :3


	9. Chapter 9

SasuSaku

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ General.

SasuSaku Pair

Story Nine

**- Quiz–**

"APA~!" Sakura berteriak sejadi-jadinya melihat hasil kuis yang diikutinya di situs jejaring sosial yang sedang ngetren di kalangan anak muda. Judul kuis itu adalah 'Mirip hewan apakah kamu?'

Dan hasilnya adalah..

'Kamu mirip gorila''

Andai deretan angka 'nol' di harga sebuah laptop itu hanya dua atau tiga, pasti Sakura akan merusak dan membanting bahkan menginjak-injak laptop itu sampai berbentuk layaknya lukisan Picasso –abstrak-

Sakura yang tidak terimapun lantas segera menuju kuis lain dan mengutuk pembuat kuis itu. Tangannya memencet mouse berbentuk stawberry untuk mengakses kuis yang berjudul 'Seberapa banyak sih yang mau jadi pacarmu?'

Halaman kuis itupun terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa pertanyaan yang dapat ditebak.

**1. Bagaimana kalau ada teman cowokmu yang terluka waktu pelajaran olah raga?**

Mata emerald Sakura melihat pilihan jawaban yang disediakan.

"Huum.. biarin aja, kan ada petugas UKS" jawab Sakura sambil memilih jawaban yang diinginkannya. Setelah itu dia melihat pertanyaan di bawahnya.

**2. Apa yang kamu lakukan kalau tiba-tiba temanmu terlihat bete?**

"Apa urusanku? Diemin aja dulu" sahut Sakura lagi, dia mulai bosan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kuis dan mengklik semua jawaban yang dipilihnya hingga akhirnya tombol 'continue' telah di klik oleh gadis berambut bubble gum itu.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Sakura mengklik tombol Skip dan melihat hasil kuisnya.

'Yang mau jadi pacarmu Cuma satu orang'

Selanjutnya.. Sakura mematikan laptop itu tanpa banyak bicara dan memakan donat kacang yang belum disentuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan banyak kerutan di dahinya. Melihat kelakuan Sakura yang menjadi aneh setelah bermain laptop membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk di depannya memandangi Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Mata onyx itu kini kembali memandangi deretan kalimat di buku tebal yang sedang berada di pangkuannya.

"Lagi sebal!" jawab Sakura singkat dan meminum milk shake-nya lalu memasukan sepotong donat di dalam mulutnya yang lebar. "Kuis di situs itu benar-benar membuatku sebal! Masa aku dibilang mirip gorila!"

Sasuke hampir ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura, namun dia menahannya dan berpura-pura serius membaca buku tentang bisnis itu. Salah sendiri dia harus menjadi anggota Uchiha yang harus menjaga image setiap saat.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Lalu.. katanya cuma satu orang yang ingin jadi pacarku! Ughh.." Sakura mendengus kesal mengingat hasil kuis tadi. Benar-benar memancing emosi tingkat tinggi. Siapa sih yang membuat kuis itu? Kalau ketemu Sakura akan menyuntik mati orang itu di tempat.

"Memang benar bukan?" sahut Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura sekilas.

"Eh? Memang benar?" tanya Sakura yang bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke. Apa maksudnya? Apa jangan-jangan yang membuat kuis itu adalah Sasuke?

'Tidak mungkin, mana mau Sasuke membuat kuis tidak bermanfaat seperti itu..'

"Ah aku tahu! Tunggu ya Sasuke!" tiba-tiba Sakura terbesit sebuah ide yang menarik bagi dirinya. Dengan cepat dia menghidupkan laptop itu lagi dan mengakses situs kuis itu sekali lagi.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Sakura mengisi semua pertanyaan kuis itu dengan sudut pandang Sasuke. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu seperti apakah hasil yang akan diterima oleh Sasuke?

'Pasti berbeda dariku..' batin Sakura sinis. Namun mata emeraldnya melebar sejadi-jadinya melihat hasil kuis pertama Sasuke.

'Kamu mirip Gorila..'

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sasuke! Katanya kau juga mirip gorila!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak dan merasa puas sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa ditertawai oleh Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas singkat. Pacarnya ini memang sangat patut dikasihani.. begitulah pemikiran Sasuke.

"Coba kuis yang kedua ah~!" Sakura mengklik judul kuis 'Seberapa banyak sih yang mau jadi pacarmu?' kembali dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan versi Sasuke.

Sakura sangat hapal dan mengerti kelakuan dan pemikiran Sasuke. Jadi dia sangat yakin kalau nanti hasilnya akan cocok dengan hasil kalau Sasuke menjawabnya sendiri.

"Mari kita lihat~" dengan sebuah seringai lebar Sakura mengklik kotak skip sedangkan Sasuke hanya terus membaca dan menggerakan tangannya sesekali untuk mengganti halaman. Namun beberapa lama kemudian tidak ada respon yang berlebihan seperti tadi. Sakura hanya diam dan memandangi layar laptopnya dengan bingung.

Menyadari itu Sasuke pun menjadi penasaran dan melirik ke arah Sakura. "Kenapa?"

"Hum? Tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke semakin bingung. "Sepertinya kuis ini memang benar.." sambung Sakura sambil semakin tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. mungkin orang yang menciptakan kuis ini adalah orang yang jenius!" sahut Sakura mengacungkan jarinya kepada Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Menurutnya orang yang membuat kuis seperti itu hanya pengangguran belaka yang bosan akan kehidupan. Apa orang seperti itu dinamakan jenius? Jika iya.. dunia sudah diambang kehancuran.

"Memang benar kalau yang mau jadi pacarku Cuma satu!" kata Sakura yang mengambil milk shake-nya dan meminumnya pelan. Wajahnya kini terlihat ceria dan tidak sebal lagi. "Yaitu Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Benarkah?"

"Iya! Aku juga berkata seperti itu gara-gara kuis ini" jawab Sakura tersenyum lebar dan melihat layar laptopnya yang masih menampilkan hasil kuis milik Sasuke.

'Yang mau jadi pacarmu Cuma satu orang'

Sakura menyadari bahwa hasil yang buruk bukan berarti buruk dalam arti sebenarnya. Yang mau jadi pacar Sasuke memang juga Cuma satu orang. Tentu saja itu adalah Sakura.

Kalau dihubungkan jadi hasil yang membahagiakan. Hasil yang berkata bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura saling mencintai bahkan kuis aneh yang mungkin asal dibuatpun bisa membuktikan hal itu.

Dan tentang gorila itu..

"Gorila kan hanya bisa menikah dengan gorila!" sahut Sakura lagi dengan ceria kemudian menutup laptopnya. Sasuke yang akhirnya mengerti maksud Sakura hanya tersenyum tak jelas dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya bersama satu-satunya gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

OWARI

a/n : Yosh! Chappie nine update XD kuis yang diikuti Sakura itu memang ada loh. Bagi kalian yang suka ikut-ikut kuis di situs jejaringan yang kontroversi +gak mau promosi+ pasti tahu kuis ini.

Dan pas Aki ikut kuis yang mirip hewan apakah kamu.. jawabannya memang gorila T_T

Sial~! Huahahahaha

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong ada yang nyadar gak? Aki sering buat secene fic ini waktu SasuSaku lagi makan di café atau di restoran hehehe.. Menurut Aki sih..banyak kejadian menarik yang terjadi saat waktu makan. Aki juga mengalami hal yang sama waktu makan siang bareng teman-teman. Rasanya ada banyak hal yang ingin diceritakan sampai gak sadar makanannya sudah habis dari 3 jam yang lalu HUAAHAHAHAHA~!

Oke-oke Aki tidak mau membuka aib lagi!

Arigato buat yang mereview yak XD


	10. Chapter 10

SasuSaku

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ General.

SasuSaku Pair

Story Ten

**- Different–**

Kalau Sasuke ditanya kegiatan apa yang paling dibencinya, pasti jawaban ini yang akan keluar dari bibir sempurnanya itu..

"Pergi dengan perempuan."

Jangan berpikir Sasuke itu benci perempuan atau dia adalah pecinta homogan alias sesama jenis. Hello? Dia masih waras dan tertarik dengan wanita. Buktinya saja dia mempunyai pacar bernama Haruno Sakura. Seorang wanita tulen cantik luar dalam yang kini sedang menemaninya jalan-jalan. Ah... sepertinya Sasuke-lah yang menemani Sakura.

"Sasuke! Lihat! Lucu kan?"

Dengan malas sasuke memandangi Sakura yang sedang asik melihat-lihat sederetan hewan di stand pet shop. Dan jari telunjuk wanita itu sedang menunjuk hewan yang dibilangnya lucu.

Dahi Sasuke terlihat menekuk ketika mata onyx-nya menganalisa hewan yang dibilang lucu oleh pacarnya itu.

Anaconda.

Apa yang lucu dari mahkluk itu? Mungkin kalau ditambah dasi dan topi, ya.. ular itu akan terlihat lucu.

"Beli yuk! Kita pelihara!" ajak Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat dan memberikan tatapan 'kau sedang bercanda?'

"Yaaah~!"

"Kau tidak bisa memilih hewan yang normal untuk dipelihara?" tanya Sasuke dengan menekan kata normal di kalimatnya.

"Tapi ini kan lucu! Lihat! Wajahnya itu loh.."

"Mirip Orochimaru" lanjut Sasuke dingin. Dia benci sekali laki-laki tua yang kulitnya mirip Michael Jakson itu. Dengan eyeliner ungu dan rambut iklan shampo.. benar-benar ingin membuat Sasuke menyangkal bahwa Orochimaru adalah ketua direksi di perusahaannya.

"Hahahahaha" Sakura tertawa sebentar kemudian merubah wajahnya menjadi ekspresi sinis. "Bukan itu."

"Kenapa tidak anjing, kucing atau kelinci?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Itu sudah biasa! Aku mau yang berbeda!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dia lupa kalau pacarnya itu berbeda dengan wanita pada umumnya.

Disaat para gadis akan berkata 'aku capek' ketika mereka berjalan kaki dengan jarak jauh, Sakura malah akan bersemangat dan sanggup menggendong nenek-nenek sampai di tujuan. Bahkan dia bisa berlari tanpa berkata 'capek'

Atau.. disaat mereka tidak mau berlajar bela diri dan berkata

'Nanti kuku-ku patah'

'Badanku nanti penuh luka'

Atau bahkan 'aku tidak mau berkeringat bau' Sakura justru malah senang mengikuti kegiatan 'kekerasan' seperti itu. Katanya wanita itu harus bisa bela diri meski sedikit. Kalau terjadi apa-apa seperti diganggu lelaki hidung belang atau preman-preman kota yang beringas, Sakura bisa langsung menghajarnya.

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak perlu memberitahukan apa saja yang berbeda dari Sakura dari wanita lainnya. Dengan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin memelihara Anaconda sudah merupakan suatu bukti kalau dia adalah wanita yang tidak umum.

"Yang lain, jangan ular" kata Sasuke lagi dengan nada intimidasinya. Sakura mencibir dan kembali melihat-lihat stand itu.

Banyak yang bilang perbedaan itu bisa menghadirkan banyak kontroversi. Menimbulkan masalah dan pro-contra. Tapi bagi Sasuke, itu semua hanya masalah menerima atau tidak. Kebanyakan orang susah untuk menerima sesuatu yang baru atau di luar penalaran mereka. Bahkan mereka sudah melarang hal baru itu meski itu membawa semilyar kebaikan.

Hidup dengan sesuatu yang sama selamanya itu hal yang membosankan. Butuh sesuatu yang berbeda untuk membuat hidup menarik. Seperti sosok Sakura di dalam hidup Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk seekor anak buaya.

"Tidak."

Kami-sama.. bagaimana kalau buaya itu tumbuh besar dan berkeliaran di rumah Sakura? Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan bisa hidup tenang karena kuatir sepenuh mati.

"Kalau yang itu?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk anak macan putih.

"Itu dilindungi negara, bodoh."

"Siapa tahu bisa dibeli!"

"Ya dan kita akan ditangkap polisi" sahut Sasuke sarkastik. "Yang lain."

"Baiklah.. baiklah.." Sakura mencibir untuk kedua kalinya dan kembali mencari.

Meskipun berbeda-nya Sakura sering membuat Sasuke untuk berpikir keras di luar akal sehatnya dan kadang membuatnya kesal karena gadis itu selalu memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Tapi, Sasuke sangat menyukainya. Sasuke senang mendengar ide-ide gila yang sering dilontarkan oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Pernah Sasuke berpikir bagaimana bisa Sakura yang mempunyai pikiran tidak rasional itu bisa menjadi seorang dokter yang harus berpikir logis? Dia sangat yakin kalau hasil test IQ Sakura mengatakan bahwa Sakura harus mengembangkan logika yang di bawah rata-rata.

Tapi Sakura adalah seorang dokter hebat adalah fakta. Dan Sakura mempunyai wajah canitk itu juga fakta.

Sasuke sering melihat para perawat di rumah sakit yang sedang berdandan dengan bedak tebal atau lipstik norak yang menurut mereka membuat wajah tampil cantik. Untuk saja Sakura bukan tipe-tipe gadis seperti itu.

Mungkin karena itu lah Sasuke mencintai Sakura selama ini.

Sakura yang selalu tampil apa adanya. Sakura yang tidak pernah malu untuk mengungkapkan pikiran-pikiran aneh-nya setiap saat dan Sakura yang tidak ragu-ragu untuk menunjukkan betapa besar rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke~!" suara Sakura dalam jarak dekat membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Sudah?"

"Ummm..." dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran apa yang akhirnya dibeli Sakura untuk menjadi hewan peliharaannya. Mata onyx Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan hewan hidup disekitar Sakura.

"Ada disini!" jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk kantong plastik putih kecil kepada Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau taruh di situ?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang semakin penasaran. Sebelah alisnya terangkat karena tidak mengerti hewan apa yang sebenarnya dibeli oleh Sakura hingga bisa dimasukkan kedalam kantong plastik sekecil itu.

Apakah sejenis serangga?

"Yup! Aku pikir kau pasti setuju untuk memelihara yang ini!" tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam kantong plastik itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Kita akan memelihara pohon tomat!" sahut Sakura dengan sebuah cengiran kecil, di tangannya terdapat benih tomat yang siap untuk ditanam.

"Waktu aku berpikir hewan apa yang disukai Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja pohon tomat ini memenuhi kepalaku! Pohon kan juga mahkluk hidup! Lagipula kau suka tomat kan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi memandangi Sasuke.

Soal jawaban tadi, sepertinya Sasuke lupa untuk memberitahukan lanjutannya. Bahwa hal yang dibenci Sasuke adalah 'pergi dengan perempuan...'

"Hn, dasar aneh" kata Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

'... Selain Haruno Sakura'

OWARI

a/N : Story ten sudah keluar nyoo! XD

pertama-tama Aki mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman Aki yang sudah membuat Aki mendapatkan ide untuk story ten ini.

Dia adalah laki-laki yang tidak suka pergi dengan pacarnya karena pacarnya adalah tipe-tipe gadis yang suka berkata 'kuku-ku nanti patah' ituuu~ wkakakakaka

Yosh! Terima kasih bagi para readers maupun reviewers! Aki sangat berterima kasih atas dukungannya nyo!

Hounto ni Arigatou for : VLouchi Hisagi/chiu-chi Hatake/.chiichii-chaan./ kazuka-rizu ichirunatsu23/Risle-coe/Naru-mania/Je-jess/popoChi-moChi/Green YupiCandy Chan/So-Chand 'Luph pLend'/juraquileJana/aya-na rifa'i/Sakura Haruno 1995

And for my friend who would shared his love exp ifn't just 2 sentence geez.. you make me got this idea bro! Thx XD

Oh ya! Kira-kira fic ini kapan tamat yak nyo? Ada saran? Biar Aki bisa targetin sampai berapa chapter gitu!

Satu lagi.. kalau ada yang punya ide untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya, silahkan saja nyo! Aki akan menerimanya dengan sangat sukarela! XD

Review nyo? :3


	11. Chapter 11

SasuSaku

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ General.

Warning AU, OOC and OC (for this chap)

SasuSaku Pair

Story eleven

**-Fair-**

Sakura selalu berkata bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak adil kepadanya. Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang mempunyai banyak penggemar sedangkan Sakura? Err- mungkin hanya Naruto dan Lee.

Bangga sih.. mempunyai pacar yang tampan dan disukai banyak wanita, tapi lama-kelamaan Sakura menjadi kesal karena semua mata selalu memandangi Sasuke ketika mereka jalan bersama. Apalagi kebanyakan penggemar Sasuke itu jauh lebih cantik daripada dirinya. Sebut saja teman Sakura sendiri, Ino Yamanaka.. seorang artis layar lebar sekaligus penyanyi yang sedang naik daun.

Hei? Idola seperti dia pasti dipuja-puja oleh banyak kaum adam. Kenapa dia harus ngotot untuk mendapatkan Sasuke? Penggemarnya pun banyak yang lumayan.

"Takdir?"

Itulah yang dijawab Sasuke ketika Sakura bertanya mengapa Sasuke mempunyai wajah yang benar-benar membuat Sakura harus gigit jari.

"Kau juga kenapa jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

Ah.. iya. Itu semua adalah resiko akibat jatuh cinta kepada lelaki seperti Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura tertarik dengan ketampanan Sasuke, penampilan adalah hal yang pertama bukan? Setelah itu..entah kenapa Sakura tertarik dengan semua hal tentang Sasuke.

"Kau sering membuatku cemburu! Sedangkan aku... kau sepertinya tidak pernah cemburu kepadaku Sasuke!" kata Sakura mencibir kesal. Mungkin sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Sakura cemburu dengan penggemar Sasuke dan serasa ingin menyekik mereka. Meskipun Sasuke tidak pernah menggubris mereka, tapi tetap saja.. ada rasa panas di dalam hati.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?" tanya Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya.. siapa tahu~ biar adil" jawab Sakura yang merasa bingung sendiri.

"Adil?"

"Ya! Adil, apa perlu aku eja Sa-su-ke?"

"Tidak perlu" jawab Sasuke sinis sambil melirik aneh kearah Sakura.

"Permisi~! Boleh minta foto bareng?"

'Mulai deh..'

Sakura memandang sebal kearah segerombolan siswi SMA yang mendekati Sasuke untuk meminta foto bersama. Padahal Sasuke itu hanya Presdir di Uchiha Corp, bukan seorang actor di film-film drama percintaan anak muda yang sedang booming. Tapi kenapa? Bahkan jalan-jalan di pertokoan lama Konoha tetap saja ada kondisi dimana Sasuke menjadi seorang 'idola remaja'

Apakah fans Sasuke itu tersebar dimana-mana layaknya O2 di Konoha? Wow~ sekalipun Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan-jalan di kuburan mungkin tetap bertemu dengan fans Sasuke. Apa perlu Sasuke memakai topeng setiap pergi berduaan dengan Sakura? Ya.. agar tidak ada yang melihat wajah sempurna Sasuke tentunya. Tapi pasti Sakura akan diterjang dengan kata-kata sarkastik bertubi-tubi dari kekasihnya itu.

'Hh~ menyebalkan' Sakura menghela nafas panjang ketika dia membayangkan betapa mengerikannya Sasuke dengan kata-kata sarkastik itu.

"Permisi?"

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menyapanya. Seorang siswa SMA dengan wajah yang sangat manis. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura benar-benar terpesona dengan keimutan wajah siswa itu.

"Anda nona Haruno Sakura?" tanya siswa itu sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sakura.

"I-iya" Sakura menagguk perlahan. Darimana laki-laki muda ini tahu namanya?

"Ternyata benar! Aku Akito, anak dari nyonya Matsume, pasien rumahan yang sering Sakura-san datangi! Memang sih kita tidak pernah bertemu, tapi aku pernah melihatmu keluar dari rumahku beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Akito sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Oh.. aku pernah melihat fotomu di ruang keluarga kok! Hahahaha" sahut Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Akito. Tanpa dia sadari Sasuke sudah melirik kearahnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, kau anak yang tampan seperti Tuan Matsume hahahaha" kata Sakura lagi, mungkin Sakura asal bicara mengenai 'tampan' tadi tapi sepertinya hal itu sudah terlanjur membuat Akito memerah.

"Ti-tidak, justru Sakura-san lah yang sangat cantik! Aku saja sampai terpesona waktu melihatmu keluar dari rumahku. Aku pikir ibuku sudah di datangi malaikat, hahahaha" Akito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi dengan canggung. Sepertinya dia menjadi salah tingkah berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Masa? Aku jadi tersanjung, hahahaha"

"Ehem.." tiba-tiba suara Sasuke menghiasi obrolan kedua orang itu. "Sepertinya asik sekali" kata Sasuke dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Eh Sasuke? Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Hn.."

"Siapa dia Sakura-san?" tanya Akito yang memandangi Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Oh dia ini-"

"Aku suaminya" belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke menyelanya dengan sebuah jawabannya yang dapat membuat rahang Sakura menyentuh lantai.

"A-APA?" sahut Akito dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hn.. Ayo pergi" tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Akito yang mematung. Tentu saja juga meninggalkan para siswi yang merupakan penggemar Sasuke tadi.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn.."

"Tadi kenapa kau bilang kau itu suamiku hah?"

Pikir sekali lagi.. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak adil. Tuhan selalu menciptakan semua hal dengan terencana dan seimbang. Seperti halnya yin dan yang. Jika ada yang miskin maka ada yang kaya. Jika ada yang tampan maka ada yang jelek. Berbeda itu adalah bentuk keadilan bukan?

"Entahlah.." jawab Sasuke tanpa memandangi Sakura.

"Hei Sasuke~"

"Hn?"

Memang kelihatannya kondisi Sakura dan Sasuke tidak adil, tapi siapa yang sangka kalau itu ternyata sangat adil.

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"..." Sasuke terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk sekilas. Di wajahnya terlihat semburat merah tipis karena mengakui hal itu. "Hn, aku cemburu."

Sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajah Sakura ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Mungkin bagi Sakura, dirinya yang tidak mempunyai banyak fans seperti Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang tidak adil. Namun bagi Sasuke.. Sakura yang tidak mempunyai fans seperti dirinya adalah sesuatu yang sangat adil.

Karena dengan begitu.. Dia tidak perlu berbagi dengan orang lain dan membuatnya cemburu.

OWARI

a/N : Yosh! Update story eleven~! Cepet yak? wkakakaka

Pertama-tama, Ada banyak saran yang Aki terima! Terima kasih =D

Ada yang saran untuk 20 chap ke atas = yah.. mungkin Aki bisa buat fic ini sampai 20 ke-atas hahaha

Ada juga yang bilang kalau fic ini gak usah tamat dan kalau Aki dapat ide untuk oneshoot taruh aja di fic ini = Sebenarnya ini ide yang sangat bagus! Aki sih gak ngurus kalau itu berarti Aki bakal jarang publish fic oneshoot SasuSaku sebagai new story. Tinggal update chap ini saja.. Yah, ide ini sangat memenuhi pikiran Aki XD

Yah.. apa boleh buat lah, Aki juga seneng nerusin fic ini. Jadi fic ini akan jadi fic terakhir yang Aki akan tamatin! Huahahahahaha~

Arigato for readers and reviewers ^^

.chiichii-chaan./pick-a-doo/Vlouchi .Rinko/N.P.N-11CC/popoChi-moChi/Mila Mitsuhiko/NamiZuka Min-min/Uchiha Kazuma/Micon (No hape Aki tetap sama kok)/Riichan LuvHiru/Sakura Haruno 1995

And Thanks to Marlo Alvianra S who make me got this idea for this chap. =D

Oh yak! Aki udah banyak nerima Ide-ide untuk chapter selanjutnya. Sip deh~ Aki akan coba mencari plot critanya untuk ide-ide kalian! ;D

R&R nyo?


	12. Chapter 12

SasuSaku

By: AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/ General.

Warning AU and OOC

SasuSaku Pair

Story Twelve

**-Way-**

Pernah mendengar tak kenal maka tak sayang?

Semua orang sangat mempercayai pepatah di atas, termasuk lelaki berambut hitam legam bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk apa kita menyayangi orang yang tidak kita kenal? Sepertinya kurang kerjaan sekali. Dan sebaliknya.. mungkin karena Sasuke sangat menyayangi Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink menyolok yang merupakan kekasihnya itu hingga dia sangat mengenalnya.

Tingkah lakunya, kebiasaannya dan pikirannya.. Sasuke sangat hapal semua itu. Termasuk sikap mudah marah dan ngambeknya itu.

Semua orangpun tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah pria yang jarang berbicara dan selalu cuek terhadap apapun. Jadi sungguh mengherankan bagaimana bisa Sasuke mempunyai seorang pacar yang temperamen dan keras kepala seperti Sakura?

Bila diibaratkan Sasuke dan Sakura adalah batu. Batu bertemu batu itu sia-sia bukan? Malah bisa menghancurkan diri sendiri.

Apa mengharapkan Sakura mengalah?

Jangan pernah harapkan itu.

Lalu?

Mengharapkan Sasuke yang mengalah?

Mungkin kalian juga akan berpikir itu tidak mungkin malah mustahil. Bagaimana bisa seorang keturunan Uchiha terakhir yang terkenal memliki harga diri setinggi matahari mau mengalah demi seorang gadis?

Benar-benar sangat mustahil untuk terjadi.

Tapi, jangan lupakan sebuah fakta bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang special. Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat dicintai oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Cinta mampu membuat hal yang mustahil menjadi mungkin. Ya.. seperti kekuatan Tuhan yang bisa menciptakan semua hal di dunia ini.

Sasuke tidak perlu mengubah sikapnya dengan banyak berbicara agar Sakura tidak marah padanya. Atau meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya seperti di sinetron yang selalu overdramatic dimana sang lelaki sampai harus berlutut di depan rumah sang gadis, menyanyikan sebuah lagu, membawakan sebuket mawar merah dan berkata 'Maafkan aku', sangat menjijikkan.

Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan itu sama sekali dan tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya.

"Pokokknya aku marah padamu Sasuke!" kata Sakura dengan wajah sinis-nya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Saat itu mereka sedang berbelanja bersama di sebuah supermall terbesar di Konoha untuk membeli kebutuhan-kebutuhan sehari-hari Sakura. Seharusnya kegiatan ini sudah terjadi 5 hari yang lalu, tapi karena Sasuke ingkar janji jadinya baru sekarang mereka bisa melakukannya. Sebenarnya tidak ingkar janji.. hanya saja Sasuke harus mengadakan rapat dadakan untuk sebuah masalah besar.

"Hn, terserah" Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat dan terus mendorong troli yang baru setengah terisi oleh macam-macam barang. Sejak Sasuke menjemputnya di rumah, Sakura sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang marah karena pembatalan kegiatan yang biasa-biasa saja ini. Tapi yah.. Sasuke memang harus maklum, kekasihnya ini suka ngambek karena hal-hal biasa yang justru tidak lazim untuk dibuat alasan ngambek.

"Mesti kalimat itu!" gerutu Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi mengetahui tanggapan Sasuke mengenai kemarahannya.

"Lalu? Kau mau apa?"

"Ya aku kan sedang marah! Kau harusnya membujukku atau berusaha meminta maaf layaknya orang normal!" jawab Sakura sembari mengambil sekotak sereal dan menaruhnya di dalam troli.

"Huh? normal?" Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dari perkataan Sakura tadi sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu bukanlah orang normal.

Apa orang normal akan 'selalu' meminta maaf dan berusaha merayu kekasihnya kalau sedang marah? Apa dengan cara begitu kekasihnya akan memaafkannya dan tidak akan ngambek lagi? Oh sadarlah! 'maaf' itu hanya kata-kata yang bisa saja se-enak jidat diucapkan tanpa tahu makna sebenarnya. Merayu pun menunjukkan betapa mereka sangat pandai merangkai kata-kata omong kosong yang tidak pasti. Dan Sasuke sangat tidak suka menjadi orang seperti itu.

"Iya, kau itu abnormal" balas Sakura yang sekarang mengambil kotak tisu berwarna putih.

"Dan kau berpacaran dengan orang abnormal" sahut Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Dalam beberapa menit mereka saling diam dan tidak mulai berbicara lagi. Sakura melangkah pelan menjauhi Sasuke dan mengambil barang-barang yang ingin dia beli kemudian kembali mendekati Sasuke untuk menaruh semua barang itu ke dalam troli.

"Ayo ke kasir" ajak Sakura dengan nada datar dan membantu menarik troli itu menuju kasir terdekat.

Kalau Sasuke bukan orang yang bisa mengucapkan kata maaf dan bisa merayu seperti kebanyakan orang.. bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghentikan Sakura yang ngambek itu?

"Heh?" bola mata emerald Sakura sedikit melebar ketika dia mengeluarkan barang-barang di dalam troli dan menemukan sebuah barang yang seperti-nya tidak dia ambil tadi.

Mungkinkah Sasuke melakukan suatu hal yang ajaib hingga Sakura berhenti marah kepadanya?

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih memegang barang itu. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kedua barang itu.

"Kau yang membeli inI?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn.." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Untuk?" tanya Sakura bingung. Dia memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang tidak dapat dimengerti maksudnya itu.

"Kau lupa?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lupa? Tentang apa?"

"5 hari yang lalu, aku janji apa?" pancing Sasuke yang menyuruh sang kasir tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Berbelanja.. dan.." Sakura terdiam sejenak, setelah dia mengingat sesuatu dia memandangi sosok Sasuke yang mengawasi sang kasir dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Makan es krim bersama.." gumam Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia kembali mengeluarkan isi troli dan ikut mengawasi sang kasir yang hampir selesai mengecek semua barang belanjaan Sakura.

Bagi Sasuke, mengucapkan kata maaf itu memang sangat sulit dilakukannya. Terserah orang mau berkata bahwa Sasuke itu orang yang kejam, egois atau apalah. Namun itu semua karena bagi Sasuke kata maaf hanyalah sebuah kata yang bisa asal diucap dan sangat biasa.

"Kau masih marah?"

Lapigula kata maaf dan merayu-rayu gombal itu belum tentu ampuh untuk membuat Sakura tidak ngambek kepadanya. Karena Sakura adalah orang yang sangat special bagi Sasuke..

"Tidak.." Sakura menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis dan mengoyang-goyangkan kedua es krim di tangannya dengan ceria.

Maka cara meminta maafnya pun juga harus special bukan?

OWARI

a/n: Yosh! Story twelve sudah diapdet! Aduh.. susah benar ya menjadi author yang harus cepat mengupdate fic-nya? *garuk-garuk kpala* Hahahahaha~

Saat ini Aki sedang melanjutkan Missing You, Blood dan baru mau membuat chapter 3-nya Servant Q_Q jadi mohon maaf kalau kalian merasa ketiga fic itu lama sekali di update! Hahahaha~

Ok! Untuk ide story ini disumbangkan oleh **RISCLE-COE**! Horay! XD ya.. kalau gak bisa nangkep inti cerita ini sih, mohon maaf ya. Disini cuman menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke lebih menyukai tindakan daripada kata-kata wkaakakaka

Bagi yang nyumbang Ide lain, mohon sabar (_ _)

**Hounto ni Arigatou for** :Riscle-coe/Sakura Haruno .Rinko/Aoi Shou'no'-chan/pick-a-doo/VLouchi Hisagi/So-Chand 'Luph pLend'/Kazuka-rizu ichirunatsu23/Kira Desuke/popoChi -chaan./naru-mania/Mila mitsuhiko/chiu-chi Hatake/Rhaa Yamanaka/yaya Fujiwara/Green YupiCandy Chan/Micon/aya-na Rifa'i.

Sudah semua?

Siip~! Akhir kata di story twelve ini.. Read and review? :3


	13. Chapter 13

SasuSaku

By :AkinaYuki-PettoChan (new Penname :3)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/General

Warning AU and OOC

Story Thirteen

**-Please?-**

(Holiday version)

"Yaaaaaaaaaiiii~!"

Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan sekeras mungkin ketika mata Emeraldnya melihat hal yang paling dia inginkan seminggu ini. Hamparan laut biru yang diiringi deburan ombak putih dan pasir-pasir kasar memberikan sensasi nyaman di kaki putih mulusnya. Bahkan matahari menyengat sama sekali tidak mengganggu kesenangan di wajah gadis muda itu.

Setelah bergelut dengan hal-hal kritis di rumah sakit dan harus bangun di pagi buta demi operasi. Sudah saatnya dia melepaskan semua penat di kepala pinknya. Di sebuah pantai Konoha yang sangat indah meski penuh sesak dengan manusia-manusia lainnya.

Sedikit kesal sih.. jarak bermainnya jadi berkurang karena manusia-manusia itu. Tapi tak apa, asal ada laki-laki itu disampingnya. Apapun terasa menyenangkan.

"Oi Sasuke!" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di bawah pohon pinggir pantai tak jauh darinya. Laki-laki itu sangat malas untuk mengikuti kekasihnya yang sudah berada di area 'basah'. Lagipula, dia teralu ogah-ogahan untuk membuka baju pantai warna putih keabu-abuannya.

Ya, sangat kontras dengan Sakura yang sudah memakai atasan bikini dengan rok pendek berumbai di bawahnya. Topi pantai jerami yang lebar menghiasi rambut pinknya tak lupa dengan kacamata berwarna hitam dengan frame soft pink. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan terus memanggil Sasuke untuk ikut turun bersamanya. Namun laki-laki itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan mendengus kesal.

'Kenapa aku harus ke pantai yang penuh orang ini? Ahh.. sial' gerutu Sasuke dalam hatinya. Tangannya yang putih hanya mengutak-atik kamera mahal nan canggih miliknya diselingi gerutuan-gerutuan kecil yang pastinya tak dapat di dengar oleh Sakura.

Kalau saja Sakura tidak memohon dan memaksanya untuk pergi ke pantai umum ini, pasti dia sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Untuk apa pergi ke tempat yang ramai seperti ini kalau kau punya tempat yang sama bahkan jauh lebih indah dan dipenuhi oleh kata 'privasi'?

Sasuke punya 2 pantai pribadi. Ah tidak mungkin 5! Dan Sakura memintanya untuk datang ke pantai Konoha yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang? Benar-benar disayangkan.

"Hei Sasuke!" panggil Sakura lagi dengan jarak yang semakin dekat.

"Hn?"

"Daritadi kau disini terus! Ayo bersenang-senang!" ajak Sakura yang kini berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Bersenang-senang." kata Sakura lagi dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. "Kau kan pasti punya stres segede gunung di kepalamu itu! Ayo dikeluarkan!"

"Bersenang-senang di antara orang sebanyak itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini terdengar nada sarkastik yang sangat menusuk hingga Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan sinis dan mendengus kesal.

"Yeah, kenapa? Tidak bisa?"

"Hn, tidak bisa" Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan kembali mengutak-atik kameranya lagi. Dia masih berusaha mencocokkan kontras kameranya dengan lingkungan sekitar. Sesekali dia mencoba menggunakannya dan melihat hasilnya dengan mata kirinya. "Lihat sini" perintah Sasuke ketika dia mengarahkan kamera itu ke Sakura. Tangan kanannya sedang memutar-mutar lensa agar berada di posisi yang pas.

Sakura melihat ke arah Kamera itu dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau jelek sekali."

"Siapa bilang aku cantik?" balas Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Senyum" perintah Sasuke singkat dan membuat Sakura menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dengan terpaksa hingga menghasilkan senyuman aneh yang terkesan tidak alamiah. Dia seperti orang yang tersenyum disaat menginjak paku karatan.

Sasuke terdiam melihat wajah Sakura dari kameranya. Di jauhkan kamera itu dari wajahnya dan memandangi Sakura sejenak.

Selalu saja seperti ini..

"Tak jadi memfotoku?" tanya Sakura yang kini menatap heran ke arah Sasuke.

Kemauan Sakura selalu bertolak belakang dengan kemauannya.

"Objeknya jelek" jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Kesukaan Sakura adalah hal yang dibencinya dan perintah Sakura selalu hal yang tidak biasa baginya.

"Ibuku bilang aku cantik!" bela Sakura mencibir kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalau anak cantik ibu juga cantik, itu artinya ibumu tidak mau dibilang jelek" Sasuke menghela nafas singkat dan kembali mengutak-atik kameranya dengan serius. Kedua orang itu terdiam beberapa lama dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sakura yang sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan kameranya.

"Hei Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Sakura yang masih memperhatikan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang menekan-nekan touch screen kameranya.

"Apa?"

"Liburan bersama.." Sakura berkata pelan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru pantai. "Sudah lama kita tidak liburan seperti ini.." kata Sakura lagi sambil merenggangkan tangannya ke belakang punggungnya. Dia mengirup udara pantai sebanyak mungkin untuk mencium aroma khas yang sangat disukainya.

"Hn.."

"Sangat menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Sakura berbalik memandangi Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

**Ckliiik~**

Blitz Kamera Sasuke menyala seketika dan membuat mata emerald Sakura sedikit melebar karena kaget. Rupanya Sasuke telah memfotonya ketika dia berbalik dan tersenyum kearah laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura yang sedikit kesal. Namun Sasuke hanya diam dan melihat hasil jepretannya. Sebuah seringai kecil timbul di laki-laki tampan itu ketika melihat layar kameranya.

"Sepertinya kameraku sudah benar."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

"Tidak."

Daridulu Sasuke sangat terkenal sebagai laki-laki dengan pendirian teguh bukan? Dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang tidak mau dia lakukan. Mau itu kakek-nenek, anak kecil atau orang penting sekalipun. Biarpun bersembah sujud dan bahkan nangis darah di depannya. Jangan harap Sasuke mau melakukkannya sekalipun.

"Ya sudah.." Sakura berjalan pelan untuk turun ke pantai kembali.

Ya, jangan harap hati dingin ini akan meleleh karena itu. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah kasihan dengan penampilan seseorang. Maaf saja, jiwa sosialnya hanya seperti kadar emas di perhiasan imitasi.

Tapi..

"Hei Sasuke" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn?"

Mungkin untuk sekarang Sasuke yang seperti itu tidak muncul. Kenapa?

"Pemandangan di bawah lebih indah untuk difoto.."

Sakura bukanlah anak kecil. Bukan nenek-nenek dan bukan orang lain.

"Lalu?"

Sakura tidak perlu bersembah sujud ataupun menangis darah di depan Sasuke agar laki-laki itu mau menurutinya.

Hanya satu kata.

"Kumohon?"

Hanya kata itu.

Kata yang membuat hati Sasuke menjadi hangat seketika. Kata yang membuat jiwa sosial Sasuke naik menjadi kadar emas di emas murni. Dan kata yang membuat Sasuke untuk merelakan semuanya agar dia bisa memenuhi permintaan gadis yang dicintai itu.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan berjalan pelan menuju Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan segera menyambut Sasuke dengan sebuah gandengan tangan yang hangat.

Lagipula, Sakura yang sedang tersenyum itu terlihat cantik bukan? Apa salahnya?

OWARI

A/N : Yosh! Hadir lagi dengan story thirteen! Maaf ya agak lama ngapdet yang ini =_= jujur aja Microsoft office Aki lagi ngambek! gak bisa ke edit =_=" terpaksa dah pake openoffie dan retype -sigh-, dan kemarin Aki habis ikut test DKV di salah satu perguruan tinggi negeri Surabaya! Jujur aja.. agak bingung pas tes gambarnya =_=" saingannya para seniman semua! Tangan dewa! GILAAAA~!

-plaak-

Ya sudlah! Doakan Aki ketrima yak! Biar gak ke London lagi.. bisa mati hahaha~

.

.

.

Untuk ide chapter ini disumbangkan oleh **Han Yuri a.k.a Sakura Haruno 1995**, Aki pakai yang liburan ke pantai-nya! XD

Hontou ni arigato for readers and reviewers.

Thanks to : Riscle-coe/Naru-mania/NamiZuka Min-min/pick-a-doo/Kira Desuke/May-chan/kazuka-rizu ichirunatsu23/uccy PopoChy MoChi/je-jess/Shard Vlocasters/JuraquileJana/4ntk4-ch4n/ara Aphrodite/Mila Mitsuhiko/yaya fujiwara/Sakura Haruno 1995/tamahime-chan/Micon/Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan/Green YupiCandy Chan/Chousamori Aozora/Ryuuha Nanako/kin-chan.

Untuk membalas review yang berupa pertanyaan==Baginya yang bilang ini kurang panjang.. mohon dimaklumi yak? Aki memang batasi cuman 1000 word sih. Trus kapan fic yang lain di update? Tolong sabar~ data-data Aki lagi error.

Kenapa mau ditamatin sampai chapter 20an? Entahlah.. lihat saja nanti. =D

Hahaha

R&R :3 ?


	14. Chapter 14

SasuSaku

By :AkinaYuki-PettoChan (new Penname :3)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/General

Warning AU and OOC

Story fourteen

**-Panic-**

Tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa keluarga Uchiha adalah sekumpulan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan emosi mereka. Bahkan rumah mereka saja terlihat seperti rumah yang tak berpenghuni. Begitu tenang dan sangat sunyi. Mungkin suatu keajaiban bila ada suara teriakan yang bersumber dari rumah tersebut.

Dan bagaimana dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Tentunya dia sama dengan Uchiha pada umumnya. Begitu tenang dan hampir sedingin salju. Banyak pertanyaan yang tertimbun di benak orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

Apakah Sasuke pernah tertawa?

Apakah Sasuke pernah mengorek hidungnya?

Atau

Apakah Sasuke pernah merasa panik?

Pernah suatu hari Sasuke terjebak dalam sebuah lift selama 3 jam. Bisa ditebak bukan? orang-orang yang bersamanya waktu itu berteriak tidak karuan ketika menyadari lift mereka berhenti di antara lantai 3 dan 4. Bergumam tak jelas, jatuh pingsan, menangis, dan bahkan menulis surat wasiat di tempat. Sedangkan Sasuke?

Petugas pengawaspun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat reaksi Direktur Utama Uchiha Corp itu dari kamera pengawas. Lelaki berambut emo itu hanya diam menyandarikan punggungnya di kaca lift sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang dilantunkan oleh I-Pod miliknya.

Ketika lift itu terbuka, dengan santainya Sasuke keluar dan berkata "Bulan ini tidak ada cuti untuk kalian."

Dan setelah di selidiki, ternyata jeritan-jeritan kepanikan karyawannya itu membuat dirinya tak bisa mendengarkan lagu terbaru di I-Podnya dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Tapi.. Sasuke itu manusia bukan?

Pastinya dia pernah merasakan ketakutan dan kepanikan dalam hidupnya.

Seperti saat ini. Dia duduk dengan segelas kopi yang mulai mendingin di tangannya. Keringat mulai menetes dari dahinya sembari mengamati seorang gadis yang terkulai lemas tak bedaya di atas tempat tidur.

Kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura. Sedang menderita demam tinggi dan itu membuat Sasuke tak tahu berbuat apa. Bisa-bisanya seorang dokter hebat menderita demam. Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke itu sangat bodoh dalam hal mengobati?

Ah.. Sakura tahu itu makanya dia tidak memprotes apapun tentang kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang diperbuat Sasuke dari tadi.

Kesalahan kecil?

Itu kesalahan fatal!

Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kayu yang sedari tadi di dudukinya hingga sepertinya bokongnya sudah menderita mati rasa.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Air.."

Sasukepun berdiri dengan cepat dan menyodorkan apapun itu yang berada di tangannya ke arah Sakura yang sudah menyandarkan sebagian badannya di sandaran tempat tidur.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Ini Kopi." kata Sakura dengan dahi yang berkerut. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum dia sadar bahwa tadi dia memang memberikan Sakura gelas yang berada di tangannya. Dan itu adalah kopi.

'Bodoh!'

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi air kepada Sakura menggantikan kopi miliknya.

Dan lagi-lagi..

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Ini air es, kau mau membunuhku HAH!"

Hebat, kebodohan Sasuke bisa membuat Sakura berteriak kesal sekarang.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mengambil kembali gelas itu. Memang gelas itu terasa dingin. Dan kenapa Sasuke tidak menyadarinya dari tadi? Kemana semua fungsi sarafnya?

"Ini." Dia menyodorkan sebuah gelas kepada Sakura untuk ketiga kalinya. "Dan itu adalah air putih." lanjut Sasuke menyakinkan. Dia tidak mau salah untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sakura memandanginya dengan heran kemudian meminum air putih itu perlahan. "Bisa kau ambilkan obatku? sudah waktunya aku minum obat."

"Hn. baiklah." Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil strip obat tablet yang ada di atas meja rias Sakura dan menyerahkannya kepada gadis itu.

"Sasuke.."

Lagi-lagi dia di panggil.

"Hn?"

"Ini obat diare. Dan aku sakit demam." Sakura menghela nafas panjang membaca nama obat yang di pegangnya.

"Aku tahu itu." kelit Sasuke. "Ini."

"Ini obat Maag."

"Ini?"

"Obat sakit kepala."

"Kalau ini?"

"Ini obat sembelit Sasuke!"

"Lalu yang mana obatmu Sakura!" kata Sasuke frustasi sambil menyodorkan sebuah obat kepada Sakura.

"INI OBAT KB! Darimana kau mendapatkannya!" Dengan cepat Sakura menyembunyikannya di bawah selimut dengan muka yang memerah. "Se-setidaknya kau baca dulu nama obatnya dan fungsinya! Dimana otakmu hah!" lanjut Sakura kesal dan memandangi Sasuke yang sudah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku bukan dokter seperti mu." bantah Sasuke tidak mau kalah. "Bagaimana kalau ini?"

Sakura mengamati obat yang diberikan Sasuke. Benar!

"Sepertinya benar." gumam Sasuke yang melihat Sakura membuka bungkus obat itu dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Sasuke.."

"Apa lagi?" sahut Sasuke kesal. Kali ini dia tidak memberikan apapun jadi sudah pasti dia tidak salah. "Ada yang salah 'Lagi' ?"

"Bukan." Sakura menggeleng pelan. Dia melirik Sasuke dan menyeringai kecil. "Kau sedang panik kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau Panik."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Iy- Sakura." Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah kekasihnya. Disaat sakitpun Gadis itu suka sekali menggodanya. "Diam dan tidur."

"Akuilah, Hampir saja kau membunuhku dengan memberikan berbagai obat yang salah." ejek Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Tsk~" Sasuke mendengus kesal dan kembali duduk di kursi kayunya. "Itu hanya kesalahan kecil." kelit Sasuke lagi.

"Untung kau tidak memberikanku racun tikus."

"Apa kau mau?" tawar Sasuke sarkastik.

"Tidak, terima kasih sayang." balas Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang sangat terlihat di paksakan. "Hei Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Mengerikan mana? Deadline bisnismu atau menungguiku seperti ini?"

"Dua-duanya." jawab Sasuke singkat. Tanpa berpikirpun dia sudah tahu kalau keduanya mengerikan.

"Lalu, mengerikan mana antara bisnismu hancur atau aku mati?"

"Du- Sakura.." Sasuke menghentikan jawabannya dan menyadari bahwa pertanyaan Sakura itu mengerikan. "Bisakah kau diam dan tidur?"

"Ya, ya, ya.. aku akan tidur supaya Uchiha Sasuke bisa bernafas lega dan tidak panik!" jawab Sakura yang segera membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak panik."

"Kau panik Sasuke. Sejak kapan otakmu bisa menjadi sedungu sekarang kalau kau tidak panik?" lanjut Sakura yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Terserahlah."

"Hahahaha.. Tenang saja, Aku akan sembuh kok." Sakura mengedipkan matanya.

"Ya, cepatlah sembuh dan jangan merepotkanku." ucap Sasuke menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei Sasuke.."

"Apa lagi?"

"Sepertinya aku mau muntah.."

"Benarkah?"

"Sepertinya.." Sakura diam sebentar. "Aku hamil?"

"Jangan membuatku tambah panik Sakura!" keluh Sasuke. Dia tahu Sakura hanya bercanda dengan perkataannya tadi. Sejak kapan mereka melakukan hal itu. Dan bila tak melakukan, maka tak mungkin hamil bukan?

"Ternyata kau memang panik!" Sakura tesenyum puas. Dan mulai menutup kedua matanya.

"Sasuke.."

"Sakura." mata hitam itu kini memandangi Sakura dengan sangat kesal.

"Terima kasih sudah mau panik untukku." lanjut Sakura masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Hn."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ya.. sepertinya tidak apa-apa Sasuke terlihat panik hari ini. Lagipula yang melihatnya panik adalah orang yang penting baginya. Jadi wajar kalau Sakura mendapatkan persembahan spesial yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang lain bukan?

Hanya Sakura yang berhak mendapatkan semua jawaban yang ada di pikiran orang-orang tadi.

Apa Sasuke pernah panik?

"Hanya untuk Sakura."

OWARI

a/n : WOOO! lama sekali Aki tidak melanjutkan fic Aki =_= MAAF! benar-benar maaf. Aki teralu sibuk kuliah dan begitulah *sigh

Setiap hari tugas dan tugas hingga ide fic Aki melayang ke surga hahahaha~

Ada yang kangen dengan AKi? XDD

Oke! untuk Ide kali ini dipersembahkan oleh jreng jreng TARAAAA** -Cherry Orihara-**

Thanks for Idea!

Sumbangkan ide kalian lagi yaaa! :D

Thanks to : Namichan/aya-na rifa'i /Icha yukina clyne/Chousamori Aozora /Meyrinkyuchan/Sakura Haruno 1995/Key is my name /Green YupiCandy Chan /Meyrinkyuchan (again?)/yaya safaiya hanawa .Rinko /pick-a-doo /So-chand cii Mio imutZ /4ntk4-ch4n/noname/Mila Mitsuhiko/widii nateriver walker /Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan /Haru-chan no kikan/Kazuka SapphirePeach-23 /popoChi-moChi/Naru-mania/May-Chan/Kira Desuke/kin-chan/Cherry Orihara/Shard VLocasters

Untuk fic lainnya tolong di tunggu sekitar seminggu =_=V

R&R?


	15. Chapter 15

SasuSaku

By :AkinaYuki-PettoChan (new Penname :3)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/General

Warning AU and OOC

Story fifteen

-Past memories-

**-Impossible-**

Ini tidak mungkin.

Kalimat itu terlintas di benak Sakura ketika dia sedang berada di sebuah acara khusus yang sangat mewah. Awalnya, dia berkata seperti itu akibat kesalahannya dalam memilih baju untuk hadir dalam sebuah acara resmi yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Oke, beberapa hari yang lalu ada sebuah undangan berwarna cokelat tua dengan aksen emas di atas meja kerja Sakura. Ketika dia membukanya itu adalah undangan untuk menghadiri ulang tahun perusahaan yang bernama Uchiha corp.

Kata Uchiha itu membawa Sakura ke ingatan setengah tahun yang lalu, ketika dia berusaha menyelamatkan tiga anggota keluarga Uchiha yang sekarat akibat sebuah kecelakaan besar. Namun, semuanya sia-sia. Mereka meninggal dan dengan berat hati dia harus memberitahukan kenyataan itu kepada seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya.

Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas nama pemuda itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tengah berdiri di atas panggung dan beranjak meninggalkan singgasana-nya setelah memberikan kata sambutan singkat. Meskipun itu memang sangat singkat dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya duduk di pojokkan aula maha besar itu sembari meminum jus stawberry-nya dengan nikmat. Dia sedang memikirkan mengapa seorang dokter biasa sepertinya diundang ke acara fenomenal seperti ini.

Lihatlah! Aula ini penuh dengan berbagai macam pengusaha-pengusaha kaya, kolektor saham atau sekedar orang-orang terkaya di Konoha. Dirinya?

Seorang dokter biasa yang bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha. Bekerja hampir tiap jam dengan rumah minimalis ala kadarnya. Itulah dia! Jadi berada di sebuah pesta seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang** tidak mungkin.**

Apa pengantar undangan itu salah mengirimkan undangan?

Ah tidak, di undangan itu terbordir namanya 'Haruno Sakura' tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, dia meminum jus stawberry-nya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari tengah Aula. Melihat bagaimana gadis-gadis yang berkerumun jadi satu dengan gaun-gaun sutera menyapu lantai, berbisik dan mengamati sosok penyelenggara acara ini.

Sementara Sakura hanya menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam di sebuah sofa empuk. Melepas lelahnya yang menumpuk seharian, apalagi Tsunade sang kepala rumah sakit mengejarnya dengan semua laporan penelitian selama beberapa tahun ke belakang. Dia membuka kancing kerahnya dan menggulung lengan kemeja berwarna hijau terangnya hingga menyentuh siku tangannya.

Hari ini dia hanya memakai sebuah kemeja hijau terang yang sedikit kebesaran dengan rok lipit coklat tua di atas dengkulnya. Tak lupa stocking hitam menutupi kaki jenjangnya dan ankle boot berwarna hijau tua menuntunnya berjalan. Rambut pinknya juga dia sanggul tinggi dan menyisakan sedikit helai rambut di sekitar kupingnya. Simple tapi manis.

Tapi tetap saja ini membuatnya terlihat aneh.

"Menikmati pesta ini?"

Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Dia masih ingat dengan nada ini.

"Lumayan. Terima kasih atas undangannya Uchiha-san." ucap Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengajak pemuda itu bersulang dengan jus stawberry-nya.

"Hn, sama-sama." Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan meminum minuman yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Berwarna merah dan kental yang Sakura yakin adalah jus tomat. "Keberatan aku duduk disini?"

"Silahkan." Sakura hanya tersenyum kembali dan menggeser duduknya. Membiarkan Uchiha muda itu mengambil posisi yang nyaman disampingnya. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau duduk disini Uchiha-san?"

"Maksudmu?"

"AH! maksudku.." mata emerald itu melirik kearah kerumunan wanita yang daritadi dilihatnya kini berbalik melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. "Itu.. kau mengerti kan?" Sakura mengerling kearah kerumunan gadis itu membuat Sasuke mengerti.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya padamu." senyum kecil menghiasi wajah dingin Sasuke. "Mereka itu bisa membunuhmu."

"APA!" Hampir saja Sakura menyemburkan semua jus stawberry yang memenuhi mulutnya kearah Sasuke. Perkataan pemuda di sampingnya ini sangat mengerikan. Hell! lihat kuku palsu gadis-gadis itu dan lihat betapa runcingnya high heels mereka. Itu sangat mendukung kau tahu?

"Aku hanya bercanda.." sahut Sasuke pelan dan datar. Dia meminum jus tomatnya lagi dengan tenang kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya dan melonggarkan dasinya merah maroonnya. "Kukira kau tidak datang."

"Yah.. awalnya aku juga ragu dan berkata ini tidak mungkin." jawab Sakura pelan. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya. "Apalagi kita hanya bertemu beberapa kali termasuk pemakaman itu."

"Hn.."

"Sungguh aneh kau mengundangku kemari. Seingatku kita hanya bertemu hm..." bola mata Sakura melihat ke langit-langit aula yang jauh di atas sana. "Tiga kali." tiga jari Sakura terpampang di depan Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

Lalu? Ada apa dengan pemikiran laki-laki di depannya ini. "Yah, apa kau tidak.. um..apa yah? susah untuk mengatakannya. Kita kan belum kenal dekat." Sakura menggaruk-garuk pelan pelipisnya.

"Bukan masalah bagiku."

"Hah? tapi kan harusnya pesta ini mengundang para relasi bisnismu. Bukan seorang dokter yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaanmu ini Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke, Uchiha itu nama keluargaku." balas Sasuke memandangi Sakura dengan datar. Sama sekali bukan jawaban yang dicari oleh Sakura.

"Baik, Sasuke-san."

"Tanpa -san."

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Ya itu tidak sopan." jawab Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Memang tidak sopan memanggil seseorang yang baru dikenal beberapa saat tanpa memakai embel-embel 'san' di belakangnya. Sebenarnya sih, kalau orang itu yang memintanya itu hal yang lain. "Err- baiklah, Sasuke."

"Bagus."

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? menjalani hidup dengan sibuk?" tanya Sakura dengan kekehan kecil. Sudah setengah tahun ini dia tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari laki-laki yang menjadi idaman banyak wanita.

"Tidak sesibuk dirimu, kurasa.." dia meneguk jus tomatnya lagi. Sementara Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria dan memperhatikan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Kalau saja gadis itu bisa jujur. Sejak pertemuan mereka yang terakhir, Sakura mulai tertarik dengan Sasuke. Awalnya hanya tertarik secara biasa.. yah kalian tahulah bagaimana reaksi seorang gadis yang bertemu laki-laki setampan Sasuke beberapa kali. Ini membuatnya penasaran selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Sakura sering melihat Sasuke di surat kabar dan televisi tentunya akibat berita duka mengenai keluarga Uchiha dan betapa hebatnya perusahaan besar mereka. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sakura mulai menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan Sasuke dari benaknya.

Tidak mungkin.

Ya, tidak mungkin dia mengharapkan Sasuke seperti ini. Memang benar dia sering melihatnya, tapi apakah Sasuke pernah melihatnya?

Sakura tidak pernah diberitakan secara heboh di media apapun. Namanya hanya terdengar bagi orang-orang yang sakit. Bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa melihat sosoknya?

"Masih penasaran?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Tentang kenapa aku mengundangmu."

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang menyadarkannya dari pikiran kalutnya. "Tentu saja."

"Kurasa aku tidak mungkin bisa seperti sekarang tanpa dirimu." ucap Sasuke pelan dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk merapikan dasinya. Sepertinya dia bersiap untuk kembali ke dalam pusat keramaian pesta. " Dan itu membuatku, tidak mungkin untuk mengabaikanmu."

"Eh?" Mata Sakura membesar mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ini sebuah pengakuan bukan? Apa artinya ini?

Ini..

"Kau terlihat cantik, Sakura." Sebuah senyuman tipis beserta rona merah terlihat di wajah tampan itu dan dalam sekejap sosok Sasuke telah membaur dengan orang-orang yang berada di tengah aula.

Tidak mungkin.

Dalam hitungan detik pula Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan membiarkan punggungnya menyentuh sandaran sofa seketika. Matanya terpaku erat menatap langit-langit aula dan wajahnya sangat memerah.

Memang benar bahwa di dunia ini banyak hal yang tidak mungkin dan sering membuatmu berkata 'tidak mungkin'. Tapi kadang kala sesuatu yang tidak mungkin itu terjadi di depan mu, membuatmu tidak percaya dan melambung di udara. Dan akhirnya mengucapkan kata 'tidak mungkin' dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

Masih tidak mungkin?

"Ini tidak mungkin.."

Sakura-lah contoh nyatanya. Ketidak mungkinan itu luar biasa kau tahu?

Owari.

A/N : GYAAAAA! akhirnya chapter 15 keupdate juga! Oke, kali ini Aki membuat edisi : MASA LALU

jadi beberapa chapter kedepan akan menceritakan masa lalu SasuSaku XD

Maaf sudah lama tidak mengupdate-nya lagi. GOMEN *bersujud*

Ide untuk masa lalu ini Aki dapatkan dari beberapa reviewers~ Sumbangkan ide kalian terus yak! :D

Arigatou for reviewes :**Shard VLocasters/4ntk4-ch4n/Icha yukina clyne /Kazuma B'tomat /Micon/Namichan/Rizu Hatake-hime /Green YupiCandy Chan /Thia2rh /Mysticahime/aya-na rifa'i/Shaneeta Chornichels /Kristal/popoChi-moChi /Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan /Mila Mitsuhiko/7color/Aiko Kurosaki Uchiha /naru-mania/Meyrin kyuchan/uciha ailya-chan/Cherry Orihara /Key is my name / Sakura Haruno 1995.**

Hounto ni Arigatou~!

Reviews nyo? :3


	16. Chapter 16

SasuSaku

By :Akinayuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/General

Warning AU and OOC

Story sixteen.

-Past Memories-

**Oke, sebelum itu kita ke bagian A/N dulu == **Yosh! gak kerasa Fic ini sudah mencapai chapter 16. HAHAHAAHA~ dengan update-an yang selalu lama (mohon maklum) dan ide-ide yang kalian sumbangkan, sungguh! ini benar-benar mengharukan wkakakaka.

OKE, sesuai dengan recana awal. Kalau tidak ditarget, fic ini akan tidak jelas kapan tamatnya. Karena itu, Aki sudah memutuskan akan menamatkan fic ini sesegera mungkin. Setelah beberapa chapter mengenai 'Past Memories' fic ini akan menuju sebuah chapter final! XD

Fyuuuh~ terima kasih sudah setia membaca fic ini sampai sekarang.

Fluffy membuat hidup semanis candy LOL!

**Past Memories**

**-Part One-**

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan malas. Dia melihat ponsel mahalnya dan menatapnya dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang.

Ah, hari minggu. Hari yang akan tiba setelah beraktifitas enam hari penuh dan sebaiknya dihabiskan dengan melakukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan dan tidak menguras otakmu seperti biasanya.

Lalu, kegiatan menyenangkan seperti apa yang cocok dengan pemimpin muda Uchiha Corp yang baru dilantik ini? Beberapa bulan sejak kematian orang tuanya dan juga pewaris yang paling diharapkan atau bisa dibilang kakaknya tersayang, membuat dirinya yang tadinya hanya seorang mahasiswa jurusan bisnis manajemen harus merelakan waktunya demi urusan bisnis yang mampu melemaskan rambut tegaknya.

Apa sebaiknya dia tidur saja?

Laki-laki itu berusaha menutup mata onyxnya rapat-rapat. Namun setelah lima belas menit berlalu , kelopak mata itu terangkat dan terdengar gerutuan tidak jelas keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Dia meraih handphone-nya kembali dan menekan ikon kontak di layarnya.

"Sa-" gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika scroll handphone-nya berhenti dengan kontak seorang gadis dibagian atasnya. Di kontak itu berisi nomor handphone seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang agaknya telah membajak isi pikirannya sejak pesta perayaan Uchiha Corp beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Bahkan nomor handphone gadis itu saja dia dapatkan dari hasil pengerahan asisten pribadinya yang notabene adalah seorang pengeruk informasi terhebat di Konoha city.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin sekali menelepon dan mendengar suara gadis itu hari ini. Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia tidak ingin diganggu? Bagaimana kalau gadis itu masih tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan temannya.. atau bagaimana ka-

"Arghh!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia membuang handphone-nya sembarangan di atas tempat tidur _king size _miliknya dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota atau _jogging_ sebentar dapat menjernihkan pikirannya.

Ya.. mungkin itu ide yang bagus.

Baru selangkah kaki Sasuke memasuki kamar mandinya, tiba-tiba saja handphone-nya berdering membuat laki-laki itu segera berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dan berlari dengan cepat ke tempat tidurnya. Dia mengambil handphone itu sambil membuang tubuhnya hingga timbul bunyi aneh dari tempat tidur itu.

"Halo?" tanpa melihat layar handphone-nya dia segera menerimanya dengan sedikit antusias. Berharap siapa tahu saja yang menghubunginya adalah gadis itu. Tapi, apakah Sasuke pernah berpikir bahwa gadis itu telah memiliki nomornya?

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun."

Dahinya sedikit berkerut mendengar suara itu. Suara kalem dan lemah lembut itu membuatnya teringat pada sepupunya yang tinggal di Amerika. "Hn, moshi-moshi Haku."

"Membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa melanda hatinya. "Ada apa?"

"Begini, besok aku akan transit di Konoha. Tapi hanya sekitar tiga puluh menit." Haku menghentikan perkataannya dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia sedang malas membicarakan sesuatu yang akan diucapkannya setelah ini. "Ibu menyuruhku mengambil titipannya.."

"Ap-" Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menyela perkataan Haku, tapi laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya empat tahun itu segera melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu aku tahu... tapi orang yang harusnya mengantarkan titipan itu akan sibuk besok. Ayolah Sasuke, kau tidak ada kegiatan kan hari ini?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus!" Haku terdengar senang sekaligus lega. Kalau melihat dari ibunya yang sangat cerewet itu, wajar saja kalau dia bisa bernafas lega seperti itu, "mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menghubungimu. Atur saja tempat janjiannya."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Arigatou. Sampai jumpa besok, Bye!" panggilan itu akhirnya berakhir. Sasuke melihat layar handphone-nya dan menemukan sebuah pesan yang belum terbaca. Dengan cepat dia membukan _inbox_-nya dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Gadis itu mengirimkan sebuah SMS kepadanya.

**'Moshi-moshi'**

Hanya sapaan yang sederhana memang. Tapi dengan begitu Sasuke bisa mengetahui bahwa gadis itu telah mempunyai nomor handphone-nya. Itu berarti gadis itu juga tertarik dengannya. Oke, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke? Tidak ada.

Sasuke sudah siap mengetik balasan SMS itu hingga sebuah panggilan mengganggunya.

Di layar handphone-nya tertera nama Haruno Sakura. Entah seperti kerasukan apa, Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya di atas tempat tidur dan sibuk memilih posisi yang sekiranya bisa mengatasi kepanikkannya.

Setelah menelan ludah yang tertahan di kerongkongannya. Dia mengangkat panggilan itu dan mendengarkan suara gadis merah muda itu.

"O-ohayou?" sahut Sakura dari seberang. Sepertinya dia ragu-ragu mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimatnya malah terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan ketimbang sebuah sapaan.

"Ohayou."

"Ah..Maaf menelepon pagi-pagi."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa benar ini sepupu dari Haku-san?"

Tunggu dulu. Sepupu Haku-san? Jadi Sakura belum tahu bahwa nomor handphone itu adalah miliknya dan sepupu 'Haku-san' tadi adalah Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya?

"Ya, itu aku. Kau.." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. "Orang yang dititipi oleh Midori-san?" lanjut Sasuke lagi. Pada akhirnya dia memilih cara aman dengan pura-pura tidak mengenal Sakura yang ada diseberang telepon itu.

"Benar. Aku Haruno. Lalu kita bertemu dimana?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Tahu kafe di depan taman kota?"

"Ah aku tahu. Disitu?"

"Hn.."

"Baiklah, dua jam lagi?"

"Hn.."

"Oke, sampai jum- ah tunggu dulu!" baru saja Sasuke mau mematikan panggilan itu dan segera bersiap semaksimal mungkin. Namun suara Sakura mencegahnya dengan cepat. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu?"

"Aku akan menghubungimu setelah aku sampai disana."

"Hm.. baiklah, aku-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu." sela Sasuke ketika Sakura ingin memberitahukan ciri-cirinya kepada pria itu. "Kau mirip dengan orang yang aku kenal."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura sedang heran di tempatnya. Dia yakin itu. "Kau juga mirip seseorang yang aku kenal." gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Terutama saat berkata 'Hn' seperti tadi."

"Sepertinya dia orang yang menarik," Sasuke berusaha memancing Sakura. Dia kini dalam posisi berbaring dan sudah malas untuk beranjak kemana-mana. Ah.. padahal tadi dia sudah bosan berada di atas benda empuk itu.

"Sebenarnya dia itu terlihat menyebalkan daripada menarik."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Apa wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang mirip dengan orang yang kau kenal itu?" Sakura balik bertanya membuat seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Dia sepertinya gadis yang menyebalkan."

"Masa? Hahaha.." Sakura tertawa cukup lama. "Asal kau tahu saja, orang yang kukenal sepertinya lebih tampan darimu."

"Lebih tampan?"

"Dan mungkin lebih keren darimu."

"Lihat saja nanti," balas Sasuke dengan datar meskipun sebenarnya dia sedang tersenyum geli. "Gadis itu pasti cerewet sepertimu."

"Hei, kau sudah berani mengejek orang yang baru saja kau kenal Tuan?" ucap Sakura tak percaya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Tapi.." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Gadis yang kukenal itu sangat cantik."

"Aa.." Sakura terdiam, membiarkan beberapa detik diisi oleh keheningan. "Kau menyukainya ya?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?" sepertinya Sakura sedikit kesal dan terdengar bunyi decitan tempat tidur dari speaker handphone Sasuke. "Aku.. ya.. mungkin aku menyukainya."

"Mungkin?"

"Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan ini. Lagipula.. aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Dia itu orang yang terkenal loh Tuan,"

Memangnya kenapa kalau aku terkenal?

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu?"

"Meskipun aku menyukainya, belum tentu dia menyukaiku. Apa dia mengenalku seperti aku mengenalnya? Aku kan hanya orang yang biasa saja. Mana mau televisi menampilkan mukamu setiap hari sepertinya."

"Hn.." Sasuke mengangguk singkat mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "Dia pasti menyukaimu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau bilang orangnya mirip denganku?"

"Yeah.."

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan berjalan menuju jendela beranda kamarnya. Dia membuka gorden berwarna biru tua itu dengan pelan dan membiarkan sinar matahari pagi menyinari seluruh penjuru kamarnya. "Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu."

"Jangan bercanda ya." Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sasuke kemudian dia terdiam. Sempat terdengar sebuah helaan ringan dari speaker Sasuke. "Tapi semoga dia memang mirip denganmu, termasuk rasa suka-nya itu."

"Hn.." Sasuke mengangguk. Tentu saja, itu pasti.

"Hei.." panggil Sakura lagi. "Kurasa gadis itu juga menyukaimu."

Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

"Yeah, percayalah padaku. Meski aku tidak secantik dia sih," ucap Sakura lagi dengan nada yang terdengar seolah-olah kecewa.

"Hn.."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa satu setengah jam lagi."

"Hn.. sampai jumpa."

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandinya dan mengambil handuk yang dia gantung di _handle _besi pintu kamar mandi. Dia tidak berniat mematikan panggilan itu, biarkan saja Sakura yang menutupnya dan telinga Sasuke akan mendengar nada 'tut tut' setelahnya.

Namun hampir satu menit panggilan itu belum berakhir. Alis sebelah kiri Sasuke mulai terangkat menandakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Senang bisa meneleponmu."

Ah, akhirnya suara gadis itu terdengar kembali meski dengan volume yang rendah.

Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Dia berhenti di depan wastafel dan mengamati bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin.

"Aku juga." dan akhirnya panggilan itu benar-benar terputus dan tidak lagi menghubungkan dua orang yang sebenarnya ingin mendengar suara mereka satu sama lain. Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah tahu, bahwa sebenarnya gadis berambut pink yang dia kira tidak mempunyai nomor teleponnya atau mengiranya sebagai sepupu 'Haku-san' yang bukanlah seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu mengetahui semua kebenarannya.

Tentu saja Haku bukanlah orang yang pelit akan informasi tentang sepupunya yang akan mengambil titipan itu. Dan Sakura juga bukanlah gadis yang bisa menolak pesona Sasuke hingga tidak mempunyai nomor handphone pemuda itu.

Tapi, bermain-main sedikit di hari minggu itu menyenangkan bukan? Apalagi kalau ditemani oleh orang yang disukai. Bisa dikatakan bahwa hari minggu ini akan menjadi hari yang lebih berat daripada ke-enam hari lainnya.

Setidaknya, Sasuke tidak jadi bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap kontak Sakura di handphone-nya. Justru dia mendapatkan lebih, bertemu dan bisa melihat wajahnya. Kau puas kan Sasuke?

"Hari minggu yang menyenangkan."

Ah, tentu dia sangat puas.

Owari

**A/N : Oke! Part one! Selanjutnya akan jadi Part two lalu Part three dan TAMAT! XDDD **Jadi chapter ini dan dua chapter selanjutnya menceritakan awal mula mereka jadian! wkakakaka.Mohon maaf apabila fic ini tidak berkenan di hati. Terima kasih atas **review-review **kalian yang sangat memberikan semangat dan optimis kepada Aki! Hontou ni Arigatou ne! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

SasuSaku

By :AkinaYuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/General

Warning AU and OOC

Story seventeen

-Past Memories-

**A/N **: TADAAA! oke, Aki mengakui ini fic sudah sangat lama tidak di update ==" Maaf maaf beribu dan berjuta maaf deh, bukan bermaksud gak profesional begitu, cuman.. tugas kuliah benar-benar merepotkan ditambah aktivitas sebagai cosplayer yang keranjingan ikut lomba. Dan akhirnya ada waktu untuk melanjutkan fic ini!

Apa masih ada yang menunggunya? Terima kasih banyak! xD

**Coincidental **

**-Part Two-**

Sasuke terdiam, dia melihat jam tangan mahalnya dan sedikit menghela nafas. Mata onyx tajamnya bergerak mengamati sekeliling kafe yang merupakan tempat janjiannya dengan seorang gadis cantik sejak dua satu jam yang lalu.

Tunggu dulu.. seorang gadis cantik?

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat sempurna. Oh bagus Sasuke! Sejak kapan kau menyebut Haruno Sakura dengan embel-embel 'gadis cantik'? Harus dia akui, ini terasa sangat bukan dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke tak akan pernah memuji seorang gadis dengan kata cantik dan sebagainya. Biasanya dia akan menggunakan kata 'biasa dan lumayan' sebagai pengganti kata-kata ekstra seperti tadi.

Dan sekarang, akibat gadis berambut merah jambu itu dia seperti telah kehilangan jati dirinya.

Berlebihan?

Lihat pemuda berambut hitam dengan model aneh itu sekarang. Dia duduk di sebuah spot yang agak sepi dengan secangkir kopi hangat di atas mejanya. Memandangi jam tangannya bolak-balik dan sesekali memandangi pintu masuk. Bersyukurlah saat itu sedang hari minggu dan kafe ini jarang di kunjungi oleh rekan kerjanya sehingga Sasuke tak perlu takut dipandang aneh oleh mereka.

Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sakura dan beranggapan bahwa jarum detik berjalan sepuluh kali lebih lambat. Tapi memang semua ini salah dirinya yang berinisiatif untuk datang setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Jadi dengan pasrah dia menerima perasaan gelisah ini.

Dua puluh lima menit berlalu dan kopi hangat Sasuke mulai mendingin.

'Lima menit lagi' pikir Sasuke sembari melihat jam tangannya. Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih sendok kecil yang ada di pinggiran cangkirnya. Mengaduk kopinya perlahan hingga warnanya berubah menjadi lebih gelap kemudian menaruh sendok itu kembali pada tempat semula. Namun sayangnya Sasuke mungkin terlalu malas untuk menaruhnya dengan hati-hati dan menyebabkan sendok itu jatuh ke lantai parket kafe.

Diapun menunduk dan menggapai sendok malang yang telah jatuh dari atas meja. Tapi, saat tangannya menggapai benda logam dingin itu, terlihat sepasang sepatu wanita yang tepat berada di depannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok wanita yang ternyata tengah berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Hn?"

.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit Konoha terlihat ramai dan penuh dengan perawat yang berlalu-lalang di lobby maupun di lorong-lorong panjang yang ada. Entah mereka sibuk membawa alat-alat operasi, obat-obatan atau sedang mendorong pasien yang melunjak akibat kecelakaan besar yang terjadi di jalan tol beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Seorang dokter berambut pink tengah berjalan dengan cepat melintasi lorong panjang menuju ruang operasi. Bahkan dari langkahnya sepertinya dia tengah bersiap-siap untuk berlari apabila langkahnya kurang lebar untuk menghemat waktu yang ada.

Sorot matanya serius dengan sedikit peluh keringat di pelipisnya. Setengah jam yang lalu, tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi dan memberitahukan bahwa bantuannya sangat dibutuhkan di rumah sakit saat itu juga. Sebagai dokter yang profesional, tanpa memikirkan apapun dia segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit Konoha meski saat itu sedang hari bebas kendaraan bermotor.

Bahkan, dia rela membatalkan sebuah janji untuk bertemu dengan pria yang tengah mengusik pikirannya beberapa bulan terakhir. Andai ini bukan keadaan yang genting, bisa saja dia menyuruh Kabuto atau Shizune untuk mengantikannya, tapi untung pikiran logisnya masih berjalan sempurna dan berkata bahwa Tsunade akan memenggalnya kalau dia bertingkah laku seperti itu.

Ini sudah kewajibannya, menolong orang lain sudah merupakan tanggung jawabnya.

Lalu..

Urusan pribadi seperti menemui Uchiha Sasuke..

Langkahnya terhenti. Dia terdiam sejenak dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari saku celananya. Jari-jarinya bergerak cepat mengetikkan sesuatu dan setelah yakin dengan apa yang dia ketik, Sakura menekan tombol hijau untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat masuk!"

Sebuah tepukan mengalihkan pandangan Sakura dari layar handphone-nya. Sang kepala rumah sakit telah berjalan melewatinya dengan langkah yang terburu-buru diikuti beberapa asisten dokter di belakangnya.

"B-baik!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi, apa perlu saya mengganti sendoknya tuan?" dengan sebuah senyuman lembut seorang pelayan bertanya kepada Sasuke yang tengah memandanginya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan membiarkan pelayan itu mengambil sendok kopinya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu tersenyum kembali dan segera beranjak untuk mengambil sebuah sendok baru yang bersih.

Sasuke memandangi kepergian pelayan itu sebentar dan kembali memandangi jam tangannya.

Well, hampir saja dia mengira itu adalah Sakura. Untungnya dia tidak kelepasan untuk mengucapkan nama Sakura saat pelayan kafe menghampirinya.

Dan, saat ini sudah sepuluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Kemana Sakura? Apa dia orang yang tidak tepat waktu?

Sasuke mungkin adalah orang yang sangat tidak tepat waktu, tapi dia sangat tidak menyukai orang yang terlambat saat janjian. Dia adalah dia, orang lain adalah orang lain. Mana mungkin dia membenci dirinya sendiri bukan?

Sebuah helaan panjang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, dengan sedikit malas dia meraih cangkirnya dan berniat untuk meminum kopinya sebelum handphone-nya berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk. Membatalkan niatnya untuk meminum kopi, dia meletakan kembali cangkirnya dan segera mengambil handphone mahalnya dari saku celananya.

Dibukanya pesan itu dan membacanya. Sebuah senyuman tipis tampak di wajahnya setelah beberapa detik berlalu.

"Permisi tuan." Pelayan itu datang kembali tetap dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Ini sendoknya." Dia meletakkan selembar tisu bersih di atas meja dan menaruh sendok kopi yang baru di atasnya. "Ada lagi yang tuan perlukan?"

"_Bill_. "

Pelayan itu memandangi Sasuke dengan sedikit kebingungan di wajahnya. Namun akhirnya dia mengerti dan mengangguk kecil. "Tunggu sebentar, akan saya ambilkan bill-nya."

Sasuke memasukkan kembali handphone-nya kedalam saku dan meneguk sedikit kopinya. Setelah merasa puas mencicipi kopi yang telah mendingin dan sedikit hambar itu, dia berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya dari atas meja.

"Silahkan." Sang pelayan menghampirinya dan menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Sasuke. Tak beberapa lama dua lembar uang kertas berada di tangan pelayan itu.

"Ambil kembaliannya."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. Silahkan mampir lain waktu," sahut pelayan itu senang dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya ketika Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kafe itu dengan cepat.

"Laki-laki yang tampan." Seorang pelayan wanita lainnya menghampiri pelayan itu dan memandangi kepergian Sasuke.

"Ya, dan dia meninggalkan uang tip yang lumayan banyak. Sepertinya terburu-buru."

"Gagal kencan mungkin?"

"Hm.. entahlah, dia pergi dengan wajah bahagia menurutku," jawab pelayan itu sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan dan segera membereskan cangkir kopi yang ada di atas meja Sasuke tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhh.."

Sakura menghela nafas sangat panjang ketika keluar dari ruangan operasi. Dia mengelap keringat di dahinya dan menatap sekeliling. Setelah tiga jam akhirnya operasi besar itu selesai. Orang-orang yang terluka parah di organ-organ dalam itu kini dapat diselamatkan dan keluarga mereka pun dapat bernafas lega.

Yah, setidaknya dia berhasil menyelamatkan beberapa orang hari ini.

Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah gadis berambut pink itu, dia berjalan pelan di sepanjang lorong sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang mulai terasa pegal. Sesekali dia mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum di kala beberapa perawat dan dokter menyapanya.

"Hei!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar membuatnya berbalik.

"Ini file yang harus kau periksa."

Seorang dokter yang dikenal bernama Shizune menyerahkan beberapa map berwarna putih kepadanya dengan cepat. Ditepuknya pundak Sakura pelan dan tersenyum lebar meski dahinya berkerut.

"Aku tahu kau pasti lelah, tapi inilah pekerjaan."

"Yeah." Sakura hanya bisa melihat kearah tumpukkan map yang telah berpindah ke tangannya dalam diam. Mungkin malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

"Ah, tunggu dulu!" Langkah Shizune terhenti, dia menjentikkan jarinya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Ada seorang laki-laki yang menunggumu di lobby. Dia bilang ingin mengambil titipan untuk Midori-san."

Mata emerald Sakura membulat. "Titipan untuk Midori-san?" Hei, bukankah itu berarti Uchiha Sasuke?

Shizune mengangguk. "Cepatlah, dia sudah menunggumu daritadi."

"Ah baik." Dengan langkah setengah berlari, Sakura berusaha semampunya untuk pergi ke lobby rumah sakit itu. Dan dia sangat menyesal telah memilih untuk memakai sepatu hak tinggi hari ini, kakinya mulai terasa sedikit ngilu dan keram.

Setelah dia mencapai pembatas antara lorong dan lobby, matanya mulai bergerak untuk mengamati seluruh penjuru lobby. Meneliti satu persatu manusia yang ada dan tak lama dia menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke telah duduk diam di bangku panjang paling belakang dengan mata terpejam.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah Sasuke telah lama menunggunya hingga dia mengantuk dan tertidur? Seingatnya, dia tidak menyuruh Sasuke untuk menunggu di rumah sakit sampai dia selesai operasi.

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dia berdiri di samping bangku pemuda itu sejenak dan berpikir panjang untuk membangunkannya atau tidak. Akhirnya, gadis itu hanya bisa terduduk di samping Sasuke dan melanjutkan berpikir bagaimana cara menghadapi ini semua.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Sakura melirik pemuda itu dengan cepat saat dia mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Sasuke. Laki-laki itu perlahan membuka matanya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu memandangi Sakura.

"Iya, kau daritadi disini?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk kecil. " Sejak kau mengirimkan pesan ke handphone-ku."

"Apa?" Sakura menatap pemuda itu tak percaya. "Tu-tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau tahu bahwa orang yang dititipi oleh Midori-san itu adalah aku?"

"Kau tidak sengaja menyebutkan namaku saat mengirimkan pesan." Sasuke mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menununjukkan benda elektronik itu kepada Sakura.

**'Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu di kafe sekarang. Aku ada operasi mendadak.'**

"I-itu.."

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa sepupu Haku-san adalah aku?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan curiga.

"Itu hanya kebetulan!" ucap Sakura asal dan terlihat gelagapan. Bagaimana mungkin dia menjawab bahwa dia sudah mempunyai nomor Sasuke sebelumnya tanpa meminta langsung kepada Sasuke? Bukannya itu memalukan? Tapi.. "Tunggu dulu!"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau orang yang dititipi oleh Midori-san adalah aku?" balas Sakura tak kalah curiga.

"Sama sepertimu, hanya kebetulan." Sebuah seringai kecil terpampang di wajah tampan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandanginya tak percaya dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau berbohong, mana mungkin bisa kebetulan."

"Baiklah, itu artinya kau juga berbohong."

"Oh, bagus!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya dan berpura-pura memasang wajah kesal. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku bukan orang bodoh yang membawa titipan itu ke rumah sakit."

"Aku bisa menunggumu dan mengambilnya di rumahmu."

"Well, aku masih banyak pekerjaan. kau lihat?" Sakura mengangkat map-mapnya dan tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit tersenyum samar. "Malam masih panjang."

Sakura terdiam melihat pemuda itu. Terlebih-lebih saat dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Sakura bangkit dari kursi yang lumayan keras itu. Sebuah senyuman manis terpampang di wajahnya dan dengan cepat dia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Yah, memang ternyata malam ini akan terasa sangat panjang.

"Aku lapar." Sasuke menggumam pelan ketika dia berjalan bergandengan tangan kearah ruangan Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan menyeringai kecil, "Setelah pekerjaan ini selesai."

"Sial."

Benar, sangat panjang. Terutama untuk perut Uchiha Sasuke.

Owari.

**Fyuuuh! Akhirnya selesai juga part dua! XDD tunggu part tiganya.**

**Akhir kata! Review dan tolong semangati daku . XD**


	18. Chapter 18

SasuSaku

By : Akinayuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/General

Warning AU dan OOC

Story Eighteen

Baik sebelum memulai membaca chapter baru yang muncul setelah berabad-abad ini, tolong baca **Author's note **ini (sujud). Baik.. Setelah Aki pikirkan matang-matang, dengan sangat menyesal dan please jangan memarahiku.. Aki akan men- DISCONTINUED kan semua fic multichapter. Ya ya ya Aki tahu itu sangat disayangkan, Aki tahu... (sighs) tapi bagaimana ya? Aki sudah melupakan semua plot fic-fic itu, terutama laptop Aki rusak dan datanya hilang semua hahaha.

Oke, setidaknya Aki akan menamatkan fic ini karena mengetik fic ini sangat menyenangkan! Hahaha..

Mari kita mulai~!

**Past Memories**

**-Final part-**

How if

Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria yang pintar. Dia sadar bahwa Tuhan memberikan wajah yang luar biasa memikat hati wanita maupun pria, otak yang pintar dan kekayaan yang berlimpah. Tentu dia mensyukuri hal itu. Meskipun kelihatannya dia bukan orang yang rajin berdoa dan pergi ke kuil, tetap saja dia tahu kalau semua ini pemberian dari yang di atas— dan sedikit usahanya.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang dengan sedikit usaha tapi mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna. Baik di dalam urusan sekolah maupun di dalam urusan bisnis. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha? Kalian tidak mengenalnya? Tidak mungkin.

Lupakan soal ketenaran itu. Sasuke beranggapan bahwa ketenaran nama Uchiha tidak bisa membantunya sedikitpun saat ini. Justru kalau boleh dia mengeluh, nama Uchiha ini mempersulit langkahnya. Sepertinya Fugaku di surga sedang meneriaki putra bungsunya karena menyesal menjadi Uchiha.

Dan Sasuke tidak peduli hal itu.

Bahkan sekarang dia ragu bahwa wajahnya tidak teralu tampan dan dia tidak teralu kaya untuk memikat seorang wanita.

Pria berambut raven dengan model melawan gravitasi itu sedang gusar karena sebuah masalah percintaan.

Ya, selama ini Uchiha Sasuke dicintai oleh banyak wanita tapi dia tidak pernah berniat untuk membalas cinta itu. Dia sudah terbiasa untuk dicintai bukan untuk mencintai. Sudah berpuluh—ah, tidak beratus pengakuan cinta dia terima sejak lahir. Koreksi, sejak sekolah dasar lebih tepatnya. Namun, itu bukan berarti bahwa dia adalah orang yang berpengalaman dalam menyatakan cinta.

Apa sekarang dia terkena karma? Oh bagus, terima kasih Tuhan.

Dimana kepintarannya yang dia timbun selama ini? Meskipun dia tidak sejenius Shikamaru Nara, tapi setidaknya dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Dia jadi teringat sesi curhat paksaan bersama sahabat karibnya Uzumaki Naruto kemarin malam.

"Ini bukan masalah kau bodoh atau jelek Teme! Ini masa pengalaman dan keberanian!"

Oh jadi pria yang mirip rubah itu secara tidak langsung mengatakan Sasuke tidak berpengalaman dan pengecut?

Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke ingin menyatakan perasaannya secepat mungkin. Dia ingin memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya, menghabiskan hari-hari bersamanya dan terus berada di sisinya. Tapi untuk mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu' atau 'Jadilah pacarku' itu teralu sulit keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Wajahnya cantik, rambut merah muda yang selalu mengingatkan akan musim semi Sakura dan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter di Konoha. Dia yakin banyak ibu-ibu di luar sana yang rela untuk mengantri demi mendapatkan gadis itu sebagai menantunya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Well, dia tidak bisa mengharapkan ibunya untuk turun dari surga dan ikut mengantri bersama mereka. Sekarang tinggal dirinya sendiri dan dia berada dalam sesuatu yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'dilema'.

Bagaimana kalau seseorang telah mendahuluinya? Bagaimana kalau gadis itu menerimanya? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak sanggup menerima itu dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri? Bagaimana ka—

"Sasuke! Berhentilah mengurung diri di dalam ruanganmu! Sekarang waktunya makan siang!"

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menghela nafasnya untuk belasan kalinya. Tangan kanannya tengah memegang pulpen dan mengetukkannya berkali-kali di atas meja secara random. Di depannya berlembar-lembar kertas, beberapa map dan amplop besar tergeletak tak berdaya, menunggu untuk disentuh oleh dokter umum berambut pink itu.

Sudah hampir dua jam Sakura berusaha untuk memeriksa semua laporan itu dan bekerja sesuai kewajibannya. Tapi, meski mulutnya bergerak untuk membaca semua deretan kalimat yang tertera di atas lembaran-lembaran itu, otaknya tak berhenti memikirkan masalah pribadinya.

Ah, sial. Dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya di meja dan berpura-pura sakit agar Tsunade meliburkannya hari ini. Dan sialnya lagi, Tsunade yang notabene seorang dokter hebat pasti akan tahun bahwa dia berpura-pura.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama itu terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya beberapa hari ini. Pemuda tampan dengan pekerjaan mapan dan dikagumi oleh hampir semua gadis di Konoha. Seorang pemuda yang memberikan banyak harapan padanya, termasuk harapan bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya.

Sejak pesta pengangkatan dan insiden titipan Midori-san, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu senggang berdua. Entah itu pergi untuk bersantai di kafe, menonton bersama atau saling menelepon sebelum tidur.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke benar-benar menyenangkan dan tidak bisa dia pungkiri bahwa dia jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu.

Susah rasanya mencintai seorang Sasuke. Sakura tidak pernah mempermasalahkan wajah tampan yang dimiliki oleh pria itu dan kekayaan berlimpahnya. Sama sekali tidak. Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke-pun tidak akan cukup idiot untuk membuat wajahnya menjadi jelek dan membuang seluruh hartanya agar jatuh miskin.

Itu gila.

Permasalahannya hanya satu— tidak, sebetulnya ada banyak. Apa Sakura pantas bersama dengan Sasuke? Apa Sasuke menyukai gadis seperti dirinya? Apa Sasuke akan begini dan apa Sasuke akan begitu lalu ini dan itu?

Ah, dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan lurus sekarang

Sampai saat ini Sasuke memberikan respon yang baik. Harapan-harapan bahwa Sasuke menyukainya tumbuh dengan pesat jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Tapi kenapa pria itu belum berkata bahwa dia mencintai Sakura atau meminta Sakura untuk menjadi pacarnya?

Apa Sasuke teralu gengsi? Apa dia harus bertanya terlebih dahulu dan mengatakannya?

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menolaknya? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menerima kalau Sasuke menolaknya dan akan menghajar pria itu? Bagaimana kalau—

"Hei Sakura." Pintu ruangan kerja gadis itu terbuka tanpa suara dan kepala Shizune sang asisten pribadi Tsunade terlihat menyembul dari baliknya. "Saatnya makan siang!"

Sakura menghela nafas lagi dan mengangguk mengerti.

Sebaiknya dia bersantai sejenak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Sasuke mendongak dan menatap mata hijau jernih yang tengah memandanginya lurus.

"Bisa kau ulangi pertanyaanmu?"

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat ketika mendengar pertanyaan kedua. Dia tahu bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan baru dan Sakura tidak mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tidak."

Sakura masih menatapnya dan tak berniat untuk menyentuh makanannya. Hari ini secara tak sengaja mereka bertemu di kafe yang sama untuk makan siang. Dan tidak biasanya suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kau bohong."

"Kau sedang ada masalah, Sakura?"

Gadis berambut pink itu mengerutkan dahinya, membuat sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau balik bertanya? Aku tidak ada masalah."

"Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Sasuke."

"Begitupula denganku."

Seringai di wajah Sasuke melebar ketika Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk meminum jus jeruknya. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku mempunyai sebuah masalah?"

"Tergantung," jawab Sasuke cepat dan meraih cangkir yang telah terisi oleh kopi tanpa gula kesukaannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku punya masalah dan masalah ini lebih besar dari masalahmu?" Dia meneguk sekilas kopinya dan menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang tengah duduk di depannya.

"Umm.. tergantung bagaimana aku bisa membantumu."

"Bagaimana caranya gadis sepertimu bisa membantuku?"

Sakura mendengus untuk kedua kalinya. "Oke, aku tidak tahu. Kau bahkan belum memberitahukan masalahmu padaku." Sasuke ingin tertawa melihat wajah kesal Sakura saat ini, tapi sayangnya sebagai seorang Uchiha dia tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi. "Bagaimana kalau aku bertanya sesuatu yang sulit kepadamu?"

Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja. Mata onyx-nya memandangi sosok Sakura yang terlihat ragu-ragu dengan apa yang dia ucapkan barusan.

"Aku orang yang pintar. Aku pasti bisa menjawabnya."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Kedua mata Emeraldnya kini terpaku memandangi permukaan jus jeruknya yang dihiasi oleh beberapa es batu kecil.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu." Dia menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk meminum jus jeruknya lagi. Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka bahkan entah mengapa mereka tak bisa mendengarkan keramaian yang ada di dalam kafe itu. Kesadaran mereka telah terenggut oleh sebuah pemikiran yang sama di dalam otak masing-masing.

Kali ini Sasuke yang menghela nafas hingga Sakura sedikit terkejut dan memandangi pria itu tengah bersandar lebih dalam di sofa empuk yang dia duduki saat ini.

"Sakura."

"Mm?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bertanya sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui jawabannya?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengetahui jawabannya?"

Sasuke mengabaikan ejekan dan seringai kecil yang diberikan Sakura untuknya saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Sakura terdiam, seringai kecil itu menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Gadis itu masih terdiam. "Bagaimana kalau aku memintamu menjadi pacarku?"

Jari-jari lentik Sakura kini bergerak menuju wajahnya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang hampir saja terbuka dengan lebar. Kedua mata Emeraldnya membulat sempurna dan terlihat berair.

Butuh tiga puluh detik hingga Sakura berhasil mengatasi perasaan bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dan bersedia menjadi pacarmu?"

"Aku akan senang."

Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika dia melihat sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda tampan itu. Ternyata harapan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke bukanlah harapan palsu. Lelaki itu menyukainya.. ah tidak, lelaki itu mencintainya.

"Jadi?"

"Hn?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat saat Sakura kini memandanginya penuh arti.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengulangi pertanyaanmu tadi tanpa kata 'Bagaimana'?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengatakannya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malu." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua bola mata hitam Sasuke saat lelaki itu kembali menunjukkan seringai khas miliknya.

"Begitupula denganku." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sendok dan garpu yang sudah lama tidak dia sentuh sejak duduk di kafe ini. Pasti nasi goreng tomat yang sudah diabaikan dari tadi telah mendingin.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil nasi gorengnya. Dia mendongak dan menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum begitu lembut di depannya.

Akhirnya masalah yang selalu dia pikirkan selama ini sudah terselesaikan dengan solusi yang sangat sempurna. Gadis itu sekarang menjadi miliknya dan orang tuanya tidak perlu cemas kalau putra bungsunya ini akan menyusul mereka di surga akibat ditolak seorang gadis.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bolos setelah ini?"

"Tergantung 'bagaimana' kau merayuku."

Dan kali ini Sakura tidak mendengus kesal. Sasuke juga tidak memperlihatkan seringai kecil miliknya. Mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa dan menikmati makan siang mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Owari

**Author's note lagi!**

Oke! Cerita ke- 18 selesai! Rencananya Aki akan menamatkan drabble ini di cerita ke- 19. Dan itu artinya next chapter adalah final chapter! Sekali lagi Aki minta maaf karena tidak bersikap sebagai author yang baik dan menyerah dengan fic-fic multichapter Aki. Tapi, hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Aki tidak mau membuat fic-fic itu melenceng dan gak bisa ditamatkan.

Terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk. Meski Aki tidak menulis nama kalian dan membalasnya satu-satu. Sungguh! Aki berterima kasih! Karena kalian lah Aki mengupdate fic ini!

Sampai bertemu di chapter terakhir!


End file.
